Don't Rub the Lamp! 2: They're Back
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: The girls are back! Al and Lisa are taking down baddies and Genie is coming home. Things couldn't be better. Right? Wrong! Genie is ignoring Sarah and Iago is drving Lisa nuts! And now, Jafar is back! Can the Lisa and Sarah get outta this one? Follows RoJ
1. Chapter 1

****

(A/N): Alright people, as promised, here it is! Part two in the

_**Don't Rub the Lamp!**_**series! YAY!! _:Throws streamers and confetti into the air:_ Anyway, I really hope I can meet the standard that you guys expect. I don't wanna let any of you wonderful readers/reviewers down. It really is you guys that keep me going. **

**For those of you who care, I am now officially a senior! I passed all my classes which means that next year is smooth sailing for me (only three core classes while the rest are fine art classes). This summer I'm going to be working at least 20 hrs. a week and I'll be performing in a summer program of Grease (I'm going out for the part of Frenchie. Wish me luck). But, writing this story is still at the top of the list.**

**For those of you who are newbie's, I HIGHLY SUGGEST you read the first installment, **_**Don't Rub the Lamp!. **_**This story won't make any sense unless you do. I would also LIKE for you to read the songfic series, **_**Don't Rub the Lamp! The Musical**_**, but it's not necessary to understand the story, allthough it does help give a bit of a back story for Sarah and Lisa and fills in a bit of the time between Aladdin and The Return of Jafar.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! **

**Love you all!**

_**Disclaimer: I only own Lisa and Sarah. The rest of the characters belong to Disney.**_

* * *

**Sarah's Pov:**

I watched as Lisa strapped her weapons to her belt. Her back was to me and I was pretty sure that she didn't realize I was watching her.

"Will you quit glaring at me like that?"

Oops…Guessed wrong.

"Are you going raiding with Al again?" I asked as I stepped further into our bedroom.

"We've got a lead on where Abis Maul and his goons have been taking all his loot. How can you expect me to stay away?"

I shrugged. "Wishful thinking?"

Lisa sighed exasperatedly and turned to look at me.

It was weird how little and how much has changed since we sent Jafar packing in his black lamp about half a year ago.

Lisa hadn't changed much physically. She was still tall and lithe, although she was a bit more muscular. Her skin was still pale, despite the fact that she spent hours flying around in the Arabian sun. Her mid-back length black hair was still in dread locks, only now they were pulled up off her neck with her thick, black cord.

Standing before me, in her form-fitting black ninja garb, she truly looked like the fighter she had become.

After a month in the palace, she and Al had become restless. So, they went on this whole 'Robin Hood' thing. They started stealing riches from gangs of thieves around the kingdom and giving it to those less fortunate.

I always knew Lisa would be the one chasing down bad guys.

Nothing had really changed with me, excluding my ever-growing wardrobe.

I had introduced the palace to clothes from my time; i.e.: tank tops, capris, flare pants, ect. At this moment, in fact, I was wearing a white tank top I had made with a pair of green, classic Arabian pants.

My hair still remained short. As often as Jasmine had encouraged me to grow it out, that is one subject on which I refuse to budge.

Jasmine had become a close friend of mine. Not anything like Lisa, but a friend none the less. She was the one in the palace that I felt understood the heart-ache I was going through while Genie was away.

Genie…I miss him so much. I don't know how I've made it this long without him here. It's gotten bad enough that I've actually started having dreams about him.

…Lisa loves that.

A few days ago she actually woke me up by hitting me repeatedly with a pillow. When I came to and asked her what was wrong, she looked at me seriously and said:

"If I have to listen to the audio of your 'Genie Dreams' one more night, I'm gonna either cut out your tongue or cut off my own ears. Can you guess which one I'll attempt first?"

Needless to say…I learned how to control my dreams.

But, back to the present.

Lisa finished wrapping her right arm in its cloth guard and looked back up at me.

"Wanna walk me to the balcony?"

I smiled. "Sure."

Lisa and Al always meet up on the balcony to avoid Jasmine. She still doesn't know what they do, thank goodness. Sometimes, she's more of a worrier than I am!...but I don't think she'd be able to stop Lisa, no matter how hard she tried.

When we reached the balcony, I leaned against the railing and looked out over Agrabah. Lisa stood a few feet behind me and took in the same view.

"If this IS Abis Maul's hideout" she started, "…you know what that means, right?"

I smiled to myself and looked back at her.

"Yeah."

She looked at me and gave me a rare smile.

"The second movies starting," we said at the same time.

I laughed and Lisa shook her head.

"You know, I get the feeling we're spending too much time together."

I then heard a rustle of wind and fabric. I turned back to see Aladdin sitting on Carpet and smiling at us.

"Hey girls!"

"Hi Al, Hi Carpet." I greeted.

"Ready to go?" Lisa asked, hopping up onto Carpet.

"Ready as ever!" Aladdin said excitedly. "I KNOW this is it! We're going to find that hideout this time for sure."

"Glad you're so sure of yourself." Lisa mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Alright then," I said, "Be safe, you two."

"We will." Lisa replied.

"And don't forget," Aladdin said, "If Jasmine asks…"

"I don't know where you are." I finished. "Don't worry bro. I've got to finish the new outfit I've been making for Jasmine, anyway. She won't notice a thing until you're back."

Aladdin smiled at me.

"Alright. Bye, Sarah!" Aladdin called as they took off.

" See ya sis!" Lisa also yelled.

"Bye! Be careful!" I replied to them as they faded into the horizon.

I turned around and started back into the palace to meet up with Jasmine, the whole time praying deep in my heart that the second movie would start soon.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay guys. Sorry there wasn't much action in the first chapter. I felt that the readers need to be caught up with the girls and how they've been in the half year since Jafar was 'defeated'. **

**As always, reviews are highly welcome, flames will be laughed at then burned. _(I've got the lighter and the marshmallows!! - IrishBeerIsGood)_**


	2. Lisa's Best Raid

**(A/N): Hello again, kind readers! I've got Chapter 2 for you! Okay, just to clear things up, I DID NOT write this chapter. It was written by my best friend and kind editor IrishBeerIsGood. I asked her to write it for a few reasons. The decision for her to write it was 50 percent because she is the base for Lisa's character and I thought it would be better for her to write this chapter since it is from Lisa's Pov, 40 percent because I love her writing style even if she says she stinks and I wanted to read some of her work, and 10 percent because I as just kind of lazy and wanted her to do it. Regardless, I still hope you like it! **

**Now, onto the reviewer responses!**

**To ****Dragon-Girl-Begins777****:** Thanks! Hope you like chapter 2.

**To ****waterssparks****:** Glad you like the first chapter. Here's an update!

**To ****InlovewGenie24****:** I'm glad I sparked your interest. Thanks for reviewing! And Genie seeing Sarah again may not be as much of a relief as everybody thinks…grins evilly Thanks for congratulating me on my classes. Math about killed me, though. After I took the final exam, I couldn't sleep or eat for 3 days I was so nervous about what I made! Here's chapter two!

**To ****rollingbell****:** Wait no longer, love! Here it is!

**To ****smallncrazy91****:** I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter!

**To ****narutosonlygirl123****:** I'm happy I made you happy! You'll get to see what Al and Lisa have been up to in this chapter. Enjoy!

**To ****Forestwater****: **It was great to hear from you again! As always, your criticisms are kind, yet they let me know what I need to improve on. Yeah, I felt the need to give the readers a reminder of what Lisa looked like, just to refresh memories. The grammatical mistake is duly noted, thanks for pointing it out. It is possible to control ones dreams. I learned to do it when I was at camp a few summers ago to save myself from constant teasing from my roommates (I moan in my sleep). I don't know how to explain it, but I know it's possible. And I intend to stick to my characters and plot religiously. Here's an update!

**To ****Padme4000****:** Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the luck (I'm gonna need it). Enjoy the second chapter!

**To ****Bloody Jack Sparrow****:** Thank you! beams Here's chapter two!

**To ****Luiz4200****: **Glad you liked it. Here's your update! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own only Lisa and Sarah. I too, unfortunately, did not write this fabulous chapter. That was IrishBeerIsGood. **_

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lisa's Pov:**

It took Aladdin and me all day to reach the cliffs of the Arabian Desert, which is where we heard Abis Maul was storing his stolen treasure.

As soon as I saw the narrow pass in the cliffs, I knew that this was definitely the hideout. I'd seen it many times before, thanks to Sarah and her immense love of all things Disney, especially her love of Genie. I knew now, without a doubt, that the second movie would start in a matter of hours, if it hadn't already.

Navigating the labyrinthine ruins was rather hard, but we managed to find the giant double doors that I also remembered from the movie that would take us to the main chamber of the hideout.

"Carpet, stop here for a minute."

I needed to think.

From the movie I remembered there being a few guards on the inside when Abis Maul and his gang arrived, so we needed a plan to get rid of them or go around them….or join them.

"Wait here, Al. I'm going to take Carpet and scout out the area and see how we can get in without being seen."

"Alright sis," he said as he climbed off Carpet with Abu on his shoulders. "Just make sure you're careful."

"You make it sound like I'm always getting into trouble."

He just smiled and shook his head at me as Carpet and I flew towards the doors and the giant wall, looking for a way to get in unnoticed. As we flew, I began to get that welcome and familiar feeling in my entire being. It was racing in my blood and pounding in my head.

It was the thrill of the hunt. It was the knowledge that I might be caught at any moment. It was the feeling of being constantly alert for anything.

I loved this feeling.

I couldn't stand just sitting around in the palace with nothing to do. Sure, I had my art and could hang out with Carpet whenever I wanted, but it just wasn't enough. Sarah was busy making enough clothes to cover the entire kingdom; Aladdin was spending all his free time with Jasmine, and I slept, painted or went flying with Carpet.

All day.

Every day.

To most people, that would have been the perfect life: do nothing and have servants wait on you all day. I finally was able to convince the Sultan that I didn't want or need any servants; that I was more than happy to look out after myself, which is the only way I know how to live.

I was just restless. Aladdin was getting restless too, so just for fun; we started sneaking out of the palace at night to see if we could get past the guards. I knew we'd be able to, I mean, if Jasmine could get past those brainless idiots, then Aladdin and I could do it in our sleep.

On one of our escapades, we caught a thief trying to break into a house.

I knocked him out cold and Aladdin bound him up to a pole where the guards would be sure to find him the next morning. After tying him up, Al just looked at me. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking it as well.

_This is what I want to do!_

That's when our raids started.

We'd go out at night, looking for thieves and would apprehend them and leave them for the guards to find.

Sometimes, during the day, we'd disguise ourselves and go out amongst the people and ask about thieves who were still on the loose and where their hideouts might be.

We were almost caught one day.

A really fat ugly man thought he recognized me from somewhere (and he probably did, most likely from when we were all street rats and had to steal to survive). I ran away, found Aladdin and we ran all the way back to the palace.

That's when I decided we needed help.

Sarah was very understanding when Al and I told her what we had been doing for the past month and Al was surprised that she hadn't heard me sneaking out of the room every night.

However, I knew why she hadn't heard me.

Sarah has been having very loud dreams about her beau. Mostly about how she much she missed him and wished he would come back to her soon.

At first, I could ignore it; I figured it was just a phase she was going through. Soon they became increasingly annoying and harder and harder to ignore. I don't need much sleep, which is why I can go on raids every night, but Sarah's exceedingly vocal dreams were becoming a nuisance, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I beat her up with my pillow.

When she finally woke up or regained consciousness ( I hit her pretty hard, so I'm not sure which one it is) and asked what was wrong , I said,

"If I have to listen to the audio of your 'Genie Dreams' one more night, I'm going to either cut our your tongue or cut off my own ears. Can you guess which one I'll attempt first?"

Anyways, after convincing Sarah that we wouldn't get hurt and wouldn't get caught, she agreed to help us with any disguises we might need. For Aladdin's sake, she also promised to cover up for us if Jasmine ever wanted to know where we were.

And now, we were on what was possibly our biggest raid ever.

Abis Maul had been giving us the slip for a few months now, and the sooner we caught him, the happier I'd be.

I was brought out of my reverie when Carpet zoomed all of a sudden to the ceiling.

He pointed towards a hole that was in the wall, next to the ceiling of the cavern. I looked through, and saw that this was indeed Abis Maul's hideout from the movie.

I counted seven guards total; one behind a pillar away from the door, four against a pillar about halfway into the chamber, and two sitting beside a fire away from the main doors.

The two by the fire were my targets.

I didn't see Abis Maul anywhere, so I figured that he and his gang must be out terrorizing innocent people.

We went back down to where Aladdin and Abu were. I told them where the guards were located.

"If we can take the two out by the fire, we can put on their clothes and wait for Abis Maul to show up. This way, we won't have to hide in cramped quarters for who knows how long and it gives us a chance to observe where any treasure might be hidden."

"What'll we do when Abis Maul shows up?" Aladdin asked.

"Do what we do every night. Stay hidden and silent until the last possible moment, and then let all hell break loose."

"Alright, let's go then"

The hole, fortunately, was big enough for both Aladdin and I to look through at the same time.

After I showed him our targets, I gave Al one end of the small rope I had to hold for me as I climbed down the wall with Abu on my shoulders. It didn't reach all the way to the bottom (they never reach the end, do they?), so I dropped the remaining few feet to the floor. Al gathered up the rope and he and Carpet squeezed through the hole and flew down to me.

We silently picked our way towards the two guards by the fire. Halfway there, we split up, Aladdin to the left with Abu; me to the right with Carpet gliding along behind me.

The guards never knew what hit them. It'll be a while before they're found tied up in a side room.

Al and I then put on the incapacitated guards clothes. I had to try not to retch too hard; the guard whose clothes I had must not have bathed in months.

I was going to take an extremely long bath when I got back to the palace.

We snuck back to the fire. The other guards hadn't noticed what we had done, which meant that, so far, our plan was being executed perfectly.

Now all we had to do was wait.

And wait………..

Three hours later, we were still waiting.

Not one of the other guards had moved from their positions, so, in order to fit in, neither had Aladdin or I. Abu, who was hidden inside Aladdin's turban, had probably fallen asleep a long time ago, and Carpet was probably tired of having to stay rolled up and hidden behind me against the wall.

My feet had started to get that tingly feeling when the blood circulation slows and stops. It was fortunate, then, that in the far distance I heard hoof beats racing towards the main chamber.

The second movie had started.

"Al." I whispered as quietly as was humanly possible. So quiet, that I was afraid that Aladdin hadn't heard me, but then he answered.

"What?"

"Wake Abu up; we'll need him to sneak down there and see how much treasure Abis Maul has stolen so we know how much time we'll need to grab it all."

As slowly as he could without attracting attention, Aladdin started to shake his head to get Abu's attention. Abu quietly crawled out of the turban and slinked down Aladdin's back and sat hidden behind us. Aladdin told him what he needed to do, and he snuck off towards the main doors.

The double doors burst open and Abis Maul and his gang charged in on their horses. For the first time in God knows how long, the guards showed signs of life by looking up when the gang came in, but none of them appeared to interested in what was going on.

One of the men on the horses heaved a chest to the middle of the floor. It was small and wooden, but the sound of the thud it made when it hit the floor told me that it was loaded as full as it could go with treasure.

Now, I just had to pray that Abu could keep his greedy paws off of it long enough to asses how much loot there was.

"This night has been quite rewarding," said one of the thieves, his arms laden with treasure.

The thief next to him laughed. "We have never stolen so much!"

He was examining a pearl necklace and didn't notice when a small brown paw grabbed a gold cup out of his pocket and the first thief also didn't see the same paw take treasure out of his pockets. I knew that Abu wouldn't have been able to resist the treasure for too long; it was now up to me and Al.

"We have gathered much loot tonight…no thanks to our leader." Both thieves looked over to where a short, fat and ugly man had his grubby hand stuck inside a gold vase.

That short, fat and ugly man was none other than Abis Maul, the 'leader' of this rag-tag band of thieves. Definitely wasn't much to look at, but he had somehow been able to rob half of Agrabah of its most valued treasures.

Abis Maul finally got his hand unstuck, but was sent flying back across the room. The vase rolled around and then fell to the floor and broke.

"Well, it only looked expensive," explained Abis Maul as the thieves glared at him for breaking some of their loot.

He walked over to the chest and opened it up. Al and I took that as our cue to make our way over towards the treasure.

Thank God; I didn't think I could take much more of Smelly Guard's stench without barfing my breakfast up all over the fire.

We slowly got up and made our way to where Abu had hidden himself. No one noticed us.

Big surprise there.

"Is this a haul or what!? My surly band of desert skunks!" Abis Maul was staring at the treasure and picked up a flower that was made of jewels.

It was alright to look at, but I prefer beauty in simplicity.

He put the flower in the band around his protruding stomach. The thieves looked murderous. I don't know why, it was just a tacky-looking flower.

"How is it that you get the Jeweled Flower, Abis Maul?" one thief asked, saying his leaders name like it was a vile stench.

…like Smelly Guard's clothes which I had happily ripped off and thrown behind a broken statue.

"Why…this is my bonus for being your beloved leader! This and that…and that are my Beloved Leader Bonus!" Abis Maul responded pointing to the flower, the chest and a sack of jewels.

"And what is our reward?" the same thief asked, as they all moved closer to Abis Maul.

"Here you go. Good work boys, very successful raid," Abis Maul replied as he tossed a pitiful pouch of coins at the thieves.

I happened to look behind Abis Maul to see Abu pick the chest up and carry it away. He never seemed to understand the 'stay hidden' part of our plans.

Aladdin cursed under his breath and slunk away, no doubt to try and get to Abu before the thieves did.

The thieves also noticed Abu at this time, which is probably the only thing that saved Abis Maul from being murdered.

"Ah! The Chest! It moves! What is holding it up?" the thieves exclaimed. Abis Maul looked behind him to see the chest moving, seemingly, of its own accord. He screamed.

"Ah!! Ghosts!!"

A burly thief picked up the chest as it went by him.

It took Abu a second to realize that he was no longer carrying it. He yelled and turned to the thieves behind him and tipped his hat.

I groaned inwardly.

Never send a greedy monkey to do something you want done right….

Especially if it involves treasure, money…..or shiny things in general.

"You stupid monkey!" yelled Abis Maul as he shoved his way past the thieves trying to grab Abu, who ran away.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. Abis Maul grabbed the back of his vest, but before he could do anything Aladdin intervened.

"Put him down, Abis Maul!"

They all looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

I took out one of my kunai knives and used it to reflect the light off of one of the torches. That was my signal to Carpet to get ready to save Aladdin's butt.

Again.

I saw Carpet unroll himself and fly to the ceiling.

Looking back over at Abis Maul, I saw that Aladdin had come out of hiding and had gotten Abu back.

"Who are you?" Abis Maul asked.

"My friends call me Al. But you can call me Aladdin."

Al is too cocky for his own good sometimes…

Al's answer obviously made Abis Maul mad.

"Hurt him!" he screamed at the thieves.

I reflected the light towards Carpet again. It was time to execute the 'let all hell break loose' part of the plan.

Thieves were rushing towards Aladdin.

I jumped out from my hiding place and rushed forward with them, pretending to be one of them. No one noticed I was there.

I got to Aladdin before anyone else, and before they could dog-pile on us, I gave Aladdin a leg-up so he could jump over the thieves. I ran out of the way of the thieves and hid myself again. I could help more in this fight if it wasn't known that I was there. The same went for Carpet.

Aladdin was busy gathering treasure up in a sack when the thieves finally noticed they were hurting themselves and not their intended target.

Questions of "Where'd he go?" were asked and when they finally saw Aladdin, he was running away with their treasure.

I stuck my knife up in the air as a signal to Carpet to come get me. He flew down, and we followed Aladdin, but high enough above the thieves that we weren't noticed. They were following Al, who hopped over a broken wall and onto a horse. Carpet and I stopped behind a pillar.

After getting the loot off of the horse, Al was confronted by another brawny thief who tried to slice him in half. Clever usage of a candlestick had the sword flying away and slicing Abis Maul's turban off.

Too bad it didn't slice his head off.

I hopped off Carpet and ran to where Al was, while still hiding behind the ruins. He was still fighting, but hadn't noticed the rope beside him that was holding up a chandelier.

A quick vision of a scene from "The Phantom of Opera" went through my head.

"Al! Use the rope!" I hissed at him.

He grabbed it and the thief sliced right through it. Al, still holding onto the rope, went flying up to the ceiling as the oversized chandelier came down on top of the idiots.

I couldn't hold it in, it was too funny, and so I laughed…manically. Erik would have been proud...

Al was falling back down to the floor towards another group of thieves all of whom had their swords pointed upwards. I whistled loudly. Al was saved in the nick of time by Carpet, who had answered my whistle.

They went zooming away over Abis Maul's head, who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"A flying carpet!? He's got a flying Carpet!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the nearest thief, as if trying to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

Seeing that Al and Abu were safe with Carpet, I could now join the fight. It was about time too, and since I had to wait, I wanted to have fun.

I spotted three thieves towards the back of the chamber.

They'd do quite nicely.

I snuck over to a pillar that was slightly in front of them. It was time to put on one of the best performances of my career.

If I didn't hate crowds, I could be a very good actress.

I ran out from behind the pillar and pretended to look behind me so it would appear that I hadn't noticed the three idiots. I ran right into them.

"Well well well. Another brat who's trying to steal our loot," the fat one in the middle said.

"What should we do with her?" the one on the right said.

"We could take her to Abis Maul….." the one on the left said, "Or we could keep her for ourselves."

I began to back away, pretending to look like a frightened bunny rabbit. I let them back me all the way to the pillar I had come from.

When my back hit it, I knew it was time to play my trick. I pulled a small handkerchief out of my tank top in which a small vial of liquid explosive was concealed.

It was very similar to the one Jafar used to escape the palace guards.

"Let's see. There's three of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" I said, pretending to cry.

Then I gave an almighty blow of my nose into the handkerchief and dropped the vial, causing a complete pillow of red smoke to engulf the thieves.

They screamed in terror.

I laughed my ass off.

"She's a witch!" one of them yelled. "We are cursed forever!"

I was standing on a small pedestal just inside the edge of the smoke screen. I could see the shapes of the thieves moving around trying to get out. This was too fun.

"You have offended the great witch, Layali! May Allah have mercy on your souls!!" I yelled in a spooky voice.

I was having tons of fun.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aladdin racing back towards me on Carpet.

Playtime was over.

I raced into the smoke and knocked out the guards quickly. I would have preferred to play some more with my prey, but time was of the essence.

Aladdin and Carpet flew past me and did a sharp U-turn around a pillar. I jumped up into the air and Carpet caught me.

"Hey guys. Having fun?" I asked as calmly as if I was asking about the weather.

"It looks like you are." Aladdin replied with a grin.

We raced back towards the entrance of the chamber and Al saw another sack of treasure. He swooped down, picked it up, and we continued to fly.

Unfortunately, we flew over Abis Maul who grabbed onto Carpet at the last moment. I was full-out Carpet surfing now so I couldn't get rid of him, much to my chagrin.

I looked back at him and saw Abu reaching out towards him.

"Hey! That's mine!" Abis Maul said.

He let go of Carpet and fell back towards the ground. Idiot

Abu turned around and showed me the Jeweled Flower he had taken from Abis Maul.

For once, his greedy paws saved us.

"Next stop: Agrabah," said Aladdin.

"Hold tight guys!" I said as I sped Carpet towards the double doors, which two guards were trying to close on us.

We just barely made it through before they shut.

We were home free.

As we sped out over the desert, dawn was approaching and my adrenaline was flying higher than Carpet was right now.

My head was light; my blood was pumping through my veins. This was better than drugs.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I threw my arms straight up and yelled at the top of my lungs.

Aladdin was laughing beside me.

We continued to fly towards Agrabah and the palace through the early morning hours. Our adrenaline had worn off some, and we were sitting on Carpet, counting the treasure we had gotten.

"Take it from someone who knows, Al. Carpet Surfing coupled with hide-out raiding is better than pot!" I said to Aladdin.

"I'm not sure what 'pot' is, but I'll take your word for it, Sis. Man….look at all this treasure! We can feed Agrabah for weeks with all this!"

That's what we do with the treasure we steal back. We give it to the needy people of Agrabah. We're Agrabah's own 'Robin Hoods'.

I love my job.

A few hours later, I happened to think that since the second movie had started, then Iago should be escaping from the lamp any time now.

That's a reunion I'm not anxious to have.

We flew into Agrabah around breakfast time. I grabbed one of the bags of loot and Al grabbed another, which Abu wasn't happy about.

"Abu! We're not the ones who need this money," he said.

Abu understood what he was talking about and let go of the bag.

We tossed the treasure on the streets, in front of doorways, in front of people, in places where people who needed the money could get to it.

Abu was sulking on the back of Carpet.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'm not throwing everything."

He was holding the Jeweled Flower.

"This is for Jasmine."

Abu couldn't believe his ears.

I thought it was hilarious.

Serves the greedy monkey right, but I don't envy Jasmine; that flower was too tacky for me.

Aladdin didn't know that I had kept a small bracelet for Sarah. It was small and simple, but beautiful in its simplicity.

She'd love it.

In the distance, I saw the palace.

We were home.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, guys. As always, please review! And don't forget; I DID NOT WRITE THIS! **

_**(E/N): The name I picked for Lisa to give as the 'witch's' name, Layali, is Arabic for 'nights'. And, for those of you who don't know, 'Erik' is the Phantom's name from "The Phantom of the Opera". It's not said in the 2004 movie, but it is said in the novel by Gaston Leroux.**_


	3. Sittin, Waitin, Wishin

**(A/N): Hello lovers, fighters, saints, and sinners! I'm back with chapter three! I hoe you enjoyed the break from my writing style and liked dear IrishBeerIsGood's chapter. But, I'm not gonna lie…it feels good to write again. **

**Before I get on with the reviewer responses and the disclaimer, I'd like to reiterate my policies on flames…I don't like them, I don't write them, I don't read them, and I DEFINITELY don't take them seriously. If you don't like my story, that's fine. More power to you. Last time I checked, I wasn't getting paid for this. I ENJOY writing and I intend to keep it up, despite what anyone else wants….Unless of course the mean people in white coats haul me away before I finish, that is. **

**Another note: I appreciate people standing up for me. I really do; it touches me that people would care so much as to say something about the flames. But please; my review page is not a forum. If you want to say something to me about my story or something like that, then by all means: use the review page. But don't address any other writers on the review page. If you want to talk to me personally, I'd love to here from you. My e-mail is on my profile page…waaayyyy at the bottom. **

**_(E/N): I would personally like to thank InlovewGenie24 and KrisOmega for standing up and defending this story. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to know how much you guys love this story, and not much makes me warm and fuzzy inside (except chocolate or killing things, but that's neither here nor there). I don't think there are enough words to express how much MidnightGypsie and I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews this story, even you, BitchBastard. We love to read your 'reviews' and get a good laugh in doing so. I would also like to reiterate the fact that a review page is not a forum, as much as we are grateful every bit of support we receive. If you wish to discuss the story with either MidnightGypsie or myself, our emails are on our respective profiles, somewhere down towards the bottom. I think mine got lost in the Abyss of Randomness._**

**On that note, here are the responses:**

**To ****rollingbell****:** I know…I'm starting to miss him too. Don't worry, he'll be back soon.

**To ****smallncrazy91****:** Wait no longer, m'dear! Here it is!

**To narutosonlygirl123:** Glad you liked it! Here's chapter three!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:**Yay! It's great to hear from you again! No computer?...ouch. I think I would shrivel up and die. Tell Mozenrath I send him a big cheesy grin and a giant bear hug. Genie says hello, too! Or at least he would if he would just come out of that stupid lamp…:shakes lamp viciously: Honestly, some guys just don't know how to react when you start rattling off kid names…Anyway, here's chapter three!

**To ****Padme4000****:** I'm glad you liked this chapter. But really, all recognition goes to IrishBeerIsGood. She's the one who wrote it. Anyway, on to chapter three!

**To ****Forestwater****:** I'm happy I made you happy! That's what I'm here for! It's a good thing you noticed the whole guard thing. That's gonna come back to haunt you..But not for a while. I'm glad you liked the perspective, but again, all recognition goes to IrishBeerIsGood. She's the one who wrote it. I just gave her a shove in the right direction every now and again. And don't worry. Sarah's back in this chapter.

**To ****Luiz4200****:**Here's an update! And with it, we're back to Sarah's POV.

**To ****Samira Granger**: I'm glad you liked it. Yes…so many phantom references…I swear IrishBeerIsGood is as big a fan girl as me…But she'll never admit it. Here's chapter three!

**To ****waterssparks****:**Yay for hotels with Internet! :gets up and happy dances w/ waterssparks: Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry. Genie will be back soon.

**To ****InlovewGenie24****:** Thanks again for sticking up for me and what you say goes for your story as well. As for stopping the story...please. I enjoy writing as much as most people enjoy reading my work. Enjoy chapter three!

**To ****KrisOmega****:** Thanks for sticking up for me and for reviewing my story! I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter three for you. I wish I could've gotten out sooner, but…well, life gets in the way of everything, doesn't it?

_Disclaimer: I own only Lisa and Sarah. All other characters go to Disney. Oh! I own the plot, too. _

**Here it is!**

* * *

_I was leaning on the balcony as I looked up at the full moon, shining brightly. My emerald green dress sparkled lightly of its own accord and I let out a deep sigh. _

"_I miss you, love." I whispered._

"_I missed you, too." _

_I jumped and turned around quickly to see Genie, standing in front of me and holding out his arms._

"_Genie!" I squeaked in happiness as I ran into his open arms. _

_He rapped me in a tight embrace._

"_I'm here now, sweetheart," he whispered, using his pet name for me._

_I smiled and asked "When did you get back?"_

"_Just now," he answered, "But I wanted to see you before anyone else."_

"_Oh Genie," I sighed once more and leaned in to kiss him._

_All of the sudden he stopped._

"_Sarah?" Genie questioned me._

…Why does Genie sound like Jasmine?

"SARAH?!"

"WHA--!"

I jumped about three feet in the air off of Jasmine's bed and clutched my pounding heart, the purple material slipping lightly in my hands.

The aforementioned princess was sitting at her vanity, laughing at my grace…or lack there of.

After I managed to get my breathing back to normal, I looked at her and raised a brow at her laughing.

"Was there something you wanted?"

She reduced her laughing to giggling and answered me.

"Well you staring at the wall, _:giggle:_ not blinking or moving for a full five minutes._ :giggle:_ I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

My cheeks flushed and I looked down at the finished outfit in my hands.

When the giggling had completely stopped, Jasmine addressed me again.

"You were thinking of Genie again, weren't you?"

I looked back up at her, the blush finally fading from my cheeks.

"Can you blame me for day dreaming? The love of my life has been gone for half a year!"

Jasmine laughed good naturedly at me as I threw myself dramatically to a lying position on her bed.

"I can't wait to see him again…"

Jasmine smiled and kneeled beside me.

"I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him, Sarah. He'll be back soon."

I smiled lightly and pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"Thanks, Jas."

Her smile widened at the nickname I gave her.

"No problem."

I stood up and she stood with me. I handed her the outfit that I had made for her.

"Here, make sure this looks the way you want it to."

She took the outfit and went behind her changing screen.

While Jasmine changed, I walked over and stood in front of the vanity mirror, looking at my own reflection. I surveyed myself from the top down.

Short, choppy, light brown hair.

Slightly tanned, oval face with round, hazel eyes, and mahogany lips.

A full figure that wasn't obese, but wasn't small by any means. Covering it was a light blue, strapless top and a wrap around skirt that was blue with a green ivy design.

White slippers, snug over two feet.

"Not bad, I guess…" I sighed lightly.

I left the place at the vanity and kneeled next to Rajah, who was lying in front of the changing screen, and started petting him.

He responded to my caresses and purred. I really did adore Rajah. He was just a big kitten.

"Well?"

I looked up as Jasmine showed me the outfit I had just finished for her.

It was the same outfit that she wore in the second movie during the dinner scene…which flipped me out a little and only strengthened my belief that we were in the second movie.

Her traditional Arabian pants had a decorative skirt-like attachment hanging around her waist and connecting to the pants by a dark blue jewel under her naval. Her midriff was exposed, as normal. Her shirt was still off the shoulder, but the sleeves were long and puffy, came to a cuff at her wrist. The dominant color of the ensemble was a light shade of purple, and it was trimmed in white.

The seamstresses of the palace had started the outfit. It originally looked just like her blue one, only a different color. She brought the outfit to me and asked if I could alter it a bit to make it look different.

I complied. I added the skirt, the sleeves, and the white trim.

"It looks great on you." I said after a second. "Do you like?"

"It feels amazing and I love the accents you put on it. Thank you so much, Sarah."

I smiled and stood as the princess came over and hugged me.

"It was my pleasure Jasmine. NOW can I know what the outfit is for?"

She laughed lightly at me.

"Well…I guess I can tell you. But you must PROMISE not to tell Aladdin."

I raised a brow.

"Oooookay?" I said, unsure.

Jasmine took my hands excitedly.

"Father is going to make Aladdin his new royal vizier!"

I let out an excited squeak.

"I know! Isn't it great? Well, I'm going to get out of this so it doesn't get sweaty before dinner tonight." Jasmine said as she disappeared behind the screen again.

I walked to the doorway of the balcony, Rajah following beside me.

Oh, it was great alright. But not for the reasons Jas was thinking.

The second movie HAD started!

I looked out into the distance and saw a certain flying rug with two particular people on it.

I smiled as I watched Lisa flip gracefully off Carpet and land on her feet. Aladdin stood on his own feet when Carpet actually landed, but not before making a side remark to Lisa.

"Show off."

Just then Rajah started growling playfully and started inching towards Aladdin.

"Easy there, Rajah…Remember me? Aladdin?"

Aladdin backed up nervously and Rajah took that time to jump him.

When Aladdin was pinned and thoroughly licked did I decide to make my presence known.

I walked over and stood next to Lisa.

"How'd it go?"

She looked at me.

"Killer. We got a crap load of loot…and I figured out something else…"

She smirked slyly at me.

"Hold on a minute." I said to her in a rush. "Aladdin, I'm stealing Lisa back. Jas should be out in a minute."

And with that, I pushed Lisa out the door of Jasmine's room and into the hall, while Aladdin called after me:

"Yeah! Great to see you too, sis! And don't worry; the giant cat didn't eat me!"

Once we were in the safety of the hallway that was heading towards our room, I asked her:

"Okay, so what is it that you know?"

She sent me another smirk.

"We're in the second movie."

I smiled back at her.

"I know, I figured that out when Jas told me that Sultan was going to make Aladdin the Royal Vizier."

Her smirk faltered and she rolled her eyes.

"Just like a Princess to steal my thunder!"

I laughed and shoved her lightly.

Then, a thought struck me…

"Wait…If the second movie has started, that means that Jafar's back!"

Lisa looked at me incredulously and said:

"…No shit, Sherlock!"

"Well, excuse me!" I responded as we reached our room.

I walked through the door and went to my wardrobe and started digging through the clothes.

"I just...I don't know…I knew Jafar would be back when the second movie started, I just…"

"You only identified the start of the movie with Genie coming back. I know."

I looked up from my place at the wardrobe to see Lisa ridding herself of her weapons and placing them neatly, and almost lovingly, in her own wardrobe.

"And I understand," she continued. "It's who you are, Sarah. You think positive first. One of the many things I love about you."

I smiled at her as I finally found the outfit I was looking for. It was the one Genie had made for me when he transformed Aladdin into 'Prince Ali'.

"Yeah, well someone's gotta balance out your pessimistic attitude."

She shot me a cheesy grin before crossing the room to the door on the other side.

"Look, if I don't get into a bath soon, I'm gonna loose my breakfast. So, I'm gonna head to the bathroom and take a long, hot bath."

I smiled at her obvious disgust.

"Okay, I'll just pick out your clothes for you, then?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I rolled my eyes at her lack of interest and walked over to her wardrobe.

"Oh, before I forget; I nicked this for you!"

I turned just in time to catch the small object that was being hurled at my head.

I looked down at it in my hand and saw that it was a small, simple emerald bracelet. The stones were small and delicate, but they sparkled softly in the Arabian sunlight.

"Thank you, Lisa. I love it!" I called to the wall.

I didn't get a response…then again, I didn't really expect one.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay guys, before you pull out the pitchforks, I promise Genie will be back in the next chapter. IrishBeerIsGood and I have a bet as to how many people are upset that the beginning of the chapter was a daydream. I say about half of you and she says all. Hope you review! But remember, flames are pointless and will not be taken seriously.**


	4. He's Back!

**(A/N): HELLLOOO BEAUTIFUL READERS! Bet you guys thought I was dead, huh? Well, I'm alive and I'm back.**

**I want to apologize immensely for the delay in updating. I know that no excuse is good enough for the extremely long time it's been, but I'll give you the reasons anyway. **

**I DID get a lead in Grease. I played the part of Jan. She's the "Plain-Jane" Pink Lady; the one with the pigtails. It was an amazing role and I was very proud of it. It was the first time I've ever played someone my own age. **

**Anyway, being a lead, I had a lot of lines (75 if you want an exact count) and I was in just about every dance number. I had rehearsal from 9 in the morning to around 3:30 in the afternoon every day and I usually stuck around after everyone else left to help the costumers. And let me tell you what…After 8 or so hours in a hot auditorium doing the hand jive at least 5 times a day, you get pretty damn tired!**

**The show closed last week and I've had to work just about every day since. See, my dad had to have surgery on his shoulder, so he's been outta work for a while and we're going to the beach in a few weeks. Because my mom doesn't work, our funds are limited and we have a beach trip we're trying to save up for. So, I've had to help the family out with food and gas and such. I also have to pay for myself when we go to the beach (excluding food, board, and family activities). So I've been working as much as possible. This is the first day I've had off in a while. **

**Well, now that my reasons for the delay have been put out there for your discretion, I will continue on to the reviewer responses and then…THE STORY! **

**To Forestwater****: **As always, your deep analyses of my chapters are always appreciated. Yeah, BB is officially banned from the being able to review. All the grammar mistakes are duly noted and I will watch out for them in future usages. Yeah, I figured Genie need to make a small appearance, even if it wasn't REAL. As for Aladdin, he is not the Sultan. He doesn't become the Sultan until Jasmine and he are married; which they do in the third movie. Glad you like Lisa's signature phrase. I use that phrase because Lisa's base IrishBeerIsGood uses it a lot, as does my grandmother; who is also a bit of an influence in Lisa's character. And I would have to say you have a VERY good reason to have been waiting for this one. Thanks again and keep reviewing!

**To narutosonlygirl123:**Genie is back in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

**To Quazety:**Yeah, I never listen to people who put me down for no good reason. I'm really glad you like my story. Sorry for the delay! Please keep reading and reviewing!

PS: The cookie-pop was delicious! Thanks so much for it. In return for being such a sweet reviewer, I give you…A Tollhouse cookie ice-cream sandwich!

**To InlovewGenie24****: **Yeah, I can be sneaky when I want to be…at least…in my writing. I actually got the idea for Sarah being responsible for the dress from Lion King 1 ½. If you've seen it, you'll understand what I mean. If you haven't…just e-mail me and I'll explain. Here's you're next chapter. (And it's no dream)

**To Samira Granger:**Yes! Point for me! Woohoo! Thanks for reading and fav-ing the story! Here's the next chapter.

**To Dark Melody14:**Wait no longer! He comes back in this chapter. Enjoy!

**To rollingbell:**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

**To smallncrazy91:**Oh crap! No crying! Stop it now! I've updated. Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way. Enjoy the next chapter.

**To waterssparks:** Hope the reunion wasn't too unbearable for ya sweetie. Those things are never cool. Anyway, glad you liked the story so far! And, don't worry. BB has been taken care of.

**To writer-reader girl:**I'm glad you got your computer working. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Lol. Yes, IrishBeerIsGood DID make a Hunchback reference in chapter 2. That's another one of my all time favorite Disney movies and she just decided to put it in. And I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far. Here's an update.

PS: Thanks for the compliment. Flames do suck and are pointless.

**To Liana-Wolfe:**Hey babe! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. Good Lord, don't show that man sports! The next thing you know he'll develop some type of torture spell involving a football. Genie's been a bit better with me lately. It may be that I haven't had the time or the energy to glomp him lately but…who knows? Yeah, Kung-Fu Panda was awesome. I swear Poe is my little sister personified into an animated character. Enjoy the next chapter.

**To KrisOmega:**I'm glad you liked that chapter. Sarah and Genie do get reunited in this chapter…but it may not be what everyone is expecting.

**To Luiz4200:** That is the best complement I've gotten so far. I'm honored that you think my story is anywhere CLOSE to as good as Disney. Here's an update.

**To Padme4000:** Damn. Point for IrishBeerIsGood. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_** E/N: MWUHAHAHAHA!! I got a point! I.B.I.G.**_

**To MisticDust**: I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. Keep reading and reviewing!

**To MCI:** Here's some more for ya! Sorry for the delay.

**To SmileyPenguin:**I'm glad I got you hooked on the story. It's better than drugs, ain't it? Lol. Anyway, the pandas didn't get me…I jut got hit by Grease Lightning a few times. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To JenniferJ21:** I WILL finish this story. It just may take a while…hehehe. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing and Enjoy the next chapter!

**To Ruiner of Worlds:** Look no longer. Here it is! Enjoy!

**To Cassie08:**Wow…My story's addictive? ...Cool. I'm glad I could get you to see my Genie/OC shipping. I'll admit it's not NORMAL…But hey, being normal isn't necessarily a good thing. It denotes a lack of courage. Here's the next chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY SARAH, LISA AND THE PLOT. **_

**Sorry again for the delay, folks. Oh! And PS: I blocked all anon. reviews (for obvious reasons). So, if you don't have a screen name or can't sign on, feel free to e-mail me. My address is on my profile. **

**Love you all!**

**Michelle aka MidnightGypsie**

**

* * *

**I watched with heavy amusement as Lisa adjusted the silver circlet on her head.

"God this thing is annoying!" she exclaimed.

She and I were currently walking around in the garden, looking for our brother and a certain red parrot that was supposedly with him.

Once she got her crown on comfortably, she looked down at me.

"You know, I'm in no great hurry to see that talking turkey again."

I had a brief flash of Iago sneezing grapes all over her.

"Yeah…I can understand why," I answered her, "But we both decided that we need to be there when Aladdin brings him to the palace."

"I know." Lisa answered. "I just wanted to let you know that I am not looking forward to the reunion."

I smiled at her. "Duly noted."

Suddenly, we heard a very loud, very upset voice cry out:

"THE SULTAN!?"

We spared a glance at each other and took off running towards the sound.

It didn't take us long to find them. Iago had been locked in the cage by Aladdin, who was walking away from us.

We were on the back side of the cage.

"Are you kidin'?" Iago asked incredulously. "He hates me!"

"He isn't the only one." Lisa said loudly.

Aladdin jumped and turned quickly. Seeing us, his face fell and revealed one thought: 'Oh shit'.

"Girls!"

"Aladdin?" I asked, leaning up against the cage, "Any particular reason why Iago is locked up in a cage, at the palace?"

"I know it sounds nuts, but he saved my life…"

"Say what?" I asked in fake shock.

Aladdin took a deep breath and told us all about Iago's 'rescue'.

After he had finished, Lisa glared down at the parrot.

"I don't know Al. This all seems too out of character for Iago for me to believe."

"I agree with Lisa." I said. "Besides, you know how Jas feels about this."

"Yeah! What about the Princess?!" Iago asked desperately. It was obvious he didn't want to be in the situation in which he was currently stuck.

"Don't worry," my brother reassured the parrot. "I'll keep you under wraps from Jasmine."

"Jeeze Al, not again!" I sighed out exasperatedly.

"Wasn't it your LIES that got us into trouble the last time?" Lisa agreed.

"I just need time until I've gotten Jasmine…prepared." was his defense.

"Gotten me prepared for what?" said a feminine voice.

We all looked up to see Jasmine approaching.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed, pushing himself in front of the cage where Iago was being hid. He shot me and Lisa a pleading look to which we did not respond.

"Uh-uh…for the stain Abu got on the new vest you gave him."

I heard Lisa snort at the pitiful excuse he made as we took our places on either side of him.

Jasmine inspected the vest.

"I don't see a stain," she stated after looking at it closely.

Aladdin shot me his puppy eyes look and I rolled my hazel eyes in defeat.

'Here we go again.' I thought to myself.

"It must've just wiped off." I said, coming to my brother's rescue.

He looked at me gratefully.

"See! No harm done. Off to dinner! Wouldn't want to keep the Sultan waiting."

Aladdin started to pull Jasmine along and Lisa and I started to follow. Then, Jasmine stopped, sensing that everything was not as it should be.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong? No! There's nothing wrong!" my brother said quickly.

Not completely believing him, Jasmine stopped and replied "You're not…hiding anything from me are you? Anymore secrets?"

Aladdin fumbled. "S-s-s-secrets?"

Then, he cleared his throat and got his cool back.

"Of course not. I almost lost you once that way. I'd never risk that again."

Lisa and I rolled our eyes, exasperated as Aladdin and Jasmine leaned in for a kiss.

Just as they were about to touch, the earth started rumbling and water from the lake shot up into the sky in a whirlpool-like function.

I pretended to cringe in fear into Lisa's arm (much to her dismay). Really what I was doing was covering up my girlish squeals for what was coming next.

"YEEHAH!"

Jasmine and Aladdin's terrified looks turned to looks of joy as we gazed upon the big, blue form surfing towards us on a wave, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and an Eskimo hat, with a shit load of suitcases in his hands.

Carpet zoomed in next to Lisa and bounced up and down happily. I guess he was ready to see his old friend.

He poofed in front of us and exclaimed happily, taking off his hat and sunglasses and poofing out of the shirt: "He's big, he's blue…HE'S BACK!"

Aladdin and Jasmine rushed forward and hugged him tight. I couldn't budge from where my heart started pounding in my ears.

As my friends hugged him, he turned dark red.

"Oooh, ah, hoo! WATCH THE SUNBURN!"

They broke away from him and looked at him confused.

After cringing for a moment, he turned back to his normal blue tone and laughed lightly.

"Kidding!"

He then poofed in between Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Did ya miss me? Be honest!"

That's when Lisa stepped up from behind the two and pretended to be shocked.

"Wait…you were gone? When did that happen?"

Genie looked at her and smiled widely.

"Hey! If it isn't my one and only Ninja Rat! Did ya get into plenty of trouble while I was gone?"

Lisa scoffed.

"Of course not. How can I get into trouble when I don't get caught?"

Genie snickered and slung an arm around her.

"Oh, Lisa. How I missed your dry, realist, wit."

Lisa stiffened at the contact but smiled slightly at Genie anyways.

"Now tell me;" he continued, "How's Sarah been?"

"Ask her yourself," Lisa said, breaking away from under his arm, "She's over there."

I came out from behind Jasmine and Aladdin as Genie turned to look at me.

I saw him visibly catch his breath when he saw me and my heart beat sped up at the sight of him.

He looked the same as when he left. His black eyes sparkled with mirth; his light blue skin looked soft and inviting. I wanted so much to have him hold me again. But at the same time, I was frozen to the spot. This man could still stop me in my tracks and render me unmovable.

Finally, I was able to force words out of my mouth.

"Hello, Genie…"

He smiled lightly at me and replied.

"Hey sweetheart."

Hearing his name for me set me ablaze and I gave in to my instinct.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Taking his face in my hands I kissed him…hard.

At first, he responded whole-heartedly. He put one hand under my bottom to keep me stable in his arms. He tangled his other hand in my short hair and massaged my scalp as he kissed me back.

But then…I don't really know what happened. First, he slowly stopped kissing me back and took his hand out of my hair. He kept his hand under me, but I suspect that was just courtesy to keep me from falling on my ass.

I broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes to try and find the answer as to why he broke away from me.

In his eyes I saw incredible discomfort and something else I couldn't place. And then I realized…

I had just jumped Genie and started making out with him in the middle of the palace courtyard in front of everybody.

No wonder he was uncomfortable.

I quickly jumped out of his arms but I kept my arms on his shoulders.

"I missed you." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

I heard Lisa scoff in the background.

Genie answered me, "I missed you to."

There was more awkward silence.

"So…Did you have fun?" I asked cautiously.

Genie sent me his trademark smile and laughed.

"YES! Definitely! Some of the places I've been and seen…I never thought I'd be able to. And boy, does the luggage pile up!"

With that, he broke away from me and poofed next to Abu, handing him all of his luggage.

"Take these, my good mammal." He said in a stuck-up voice.

When Abu took them, he fell off Aladdin's shoulder.

Genie looked down at him and said:

"Careful, they're heavy."

And then he proceeded to hand out random pieces of junk.

"I got presents and souvenirs for everybody!"

To Jasmine he handed a bear with an African headdress.

He placed a sombrero on Aladdin's head and a baseball cap on Abu's head. He also gave Abu a flag from a baseball game and a hotdog that was still steaming hot.

I laughed out loud when he handed Carpet his gift…A dashboard hula dancer, which Genie demonstrated by giving the skirt a light shove.

"Oooh, she dances."

Lisa ribbed me and said loudly, "Hey Genie, its Sarah's job to shake her hips for you."

I felt my cheeks heat with a blush and watched as Genie turned a darker shade of blue himself.

Genie recovered quickly and turned his back to us, slyly.

"Well, I guess if you wanna crack jokes Lisa, you can just wait to get YOUR gift."

Lisa's face changed from teasing to horrified as she dropped to her knees before the blue being.

"No! Please! I want my present!!" she whined.

Everyone laughed her antics and Genie shrugged.

"How can I say no to a whine like that?"

He took a package out and handed it to Lisa.

She took off the brown paper and gasped. True emotion came to her eyes and I swear had she been anymore open, she would've cried.

Slowly and sacredly, she pulled out a Japanese Sai. I was sure it had a twin still tucked away in the paper.

"Oh Genie…Thank you."

"I picked those up for you in Japan." Genie explained. "I thought you might need them."

Lisa nodded her thanks as Aladdin and Jasmine came over to have a closer look.

Genie approached me and whispered.

"I still have your gift put away. I'll give it to you later…in private."

I looked up and him and smiled. He smiled back at me and I felt sure a kiss was coming on. I leaned in slightly and tilted my head, but I kept my eyes open. Genie's smile turned awkward and he rubbed the back of his neck and walked away from me and over to our friends where Lisa was currently putting away her Sai with unmasked reverence.

I righted myself and tried to shake off the confusion and slight hurt.

"Ohhh-kay." I mumbled to myself as I followed Genie's example and joined the group.

"Genie, you mean you saw the whole world already?" asked Aladdin.

Genie shrunk and split himself into four international figures and sang:

"It's a small world after all!"

This caused me to giggle as I took my place beside Jasmine.

He then made himself regular sized again and put his arms around all four of us.

"But Agrabah has something nothing in the whole world has."

"Yeah," Lisa said. She jumped on top of a low wall and spread her arms wide. "SAND! It's everywhere! Get used to it."

I rolled my eyes as I recognized the line from the third movie.

Genie looked thoughtful.

"Not what I was thinking…but I like it. I think I'll borrow that line sometime."

"Well, what where you thinking?" Jasmine asked; laughter in her voice.

"Well…." Genie dragged off, leaving us hanging…

…that is until he turned into a rocket and shot off with us on him.

"YOU GUYS!!"

I held on tightly as we went flying through the sky as the music played, trying not to look down.

Then, Genie started singing.

"_**I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal" **_

We floated down, Genie acting as our parachute until we landed in a rickshaw, with a Chinese Genie running it.

"_**I rode a rickshaw all along the great Great Wall**_

_**I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall,"**_

The rickshaw turned into an old fashioned bicycle, which a now Italian Genie rammed into the Leaning Tower of Pizza.

Just as the Tower almost fell on us, Genie caught it.

"_**But who was with me through it all?**_

_**Nobody!"**_

We were now on a trapeze act. Lisa and I sat on one pole while Al and Jas sat on the other, watching a Russian Genie work on it.

"_**The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze**_

_**On Mount Olympus ran a race with Hercules**_

_**It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!!"**_

We were then poofed into a meadow where we were forced to run from evil looking bees.

To get us away from the bees, Genie poofed us under water.

"_**Who said 'geshundheit' when I sneezed? ACHOO!**_

_**So now I'm home**_

_**Home again with you,"**_

We were brought out of the water, but we were still wet. Aladdin and Jasmine looked annoyed, Lisa just shook the water out of her eyes, and I had my arms wrapped around myself, shaking from the cold. I looked pitiful.

But then, Genie changed into a sun and dried us off. After we were dry, he turned back to normal and wrapped us him his arms.

"_**You chase the clouds away**_

_**Whenever I am blue!"**_

"You're always blue!" Aladdin pointed out.

We were then turned into Egyptian statues.

"_**And the pyramids, I highly recommend**_

_**There is nothing in the world quite like a friend"**_

Genie turned us back to normal and continued as an Indian Man.

"_**Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails"**_

I slapped my hand to my head as the love of my life turned into a miniature belly dancer.

"_**Moroccans loved my dancing of the seven veils"**_

He then turned into an old fisherman.

"_**I single-handedly even saved the whales**_

_**No one was there to hear my tales!"**_

He then turned into a Mexican and turned us into his back up dancers.

"_**In Acapulco, joined a Mariachi band"**_

He then turned into an old miner.

"_**I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande"**_

Then he put us into an air balloon. I clung to him for dear life.

"_**Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land**_

_**Nobody laughed or lent a hand"**_

We fell out of the air but were poofed to safety. Well, except for Aladdin. He fell into Safari Genie's net.

"_**Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle"**_

I felt I nudge on my arm and turned to Eskimo Genie as he sang to me.

"_**Without you, the Sahara's not so hot"**_

A drop of water fell on Jasmines head and she looked up to see Genie, in the form of a faucet singing to her.

"_**Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet"**_

Then, British Marine Genie poofed next to Lisa.

"_**And the QEII is just some yacht"**_

She saluted and flipped into the boat as it took off. She took her place next to me and we looked over the edge as the boat flew us around to the balcony.

"_**Now that I'm home,**_

_**Home again, it's clear"**_

The boat pulled to a stop and Lisa, Jasmine and Aladdin all slid down the anchor rope. But me with my fear of height I couldn't. But it was okay, because Genie swept me into his arms and carried me down the plank and onto the solid ground.

"_**All I ever wanted**_

_**Seems to be right here"**_

I was still standing with him when he grew 2 extra heads and sang a trio with them.

"_**I've traveled East and West**_

_**And now, I'm back again"**_

He took his tail and lassoed the rest of our friends and brought them to us as the song drew to a close.

"_**And there's nothing in the world**_

_**Quite like a friend…"**_

"_**There's nothing in the world"**_ Aladdin sang in his tenor and Lisa even joined in with her alto voice.

"_**Nothing in the whole wide world"**_ Jasmine and I sang with our soprano voices.

Then, we all sang the last verse together.

"_**There's nothing in the world quite like a friend!"**_

"Nothin' in the whole wide world!" Genie concluded as we all poofed back to the garden.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Genie's Acting Weird

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Alright readers, here's the next chapter! Just a few notes before we take off:

**First of all, halfway through this chapter it switches to Lisa's POV. When it switches, it gives a recount of the events in the chapter from Lisa's POV and then continues on with the rest of the chapter, still in Lisa's POV. And, as before, the part of the chapter written in Lisa's POV was written by IrishBeerIsGood.**

**Secondly, I'm working all weekend again. If I have any free time, I promise it'll be dedicated to this story. I'm going to try to get a few more chapters out before I go to the beach. (Aug. 16 – 23) After I get back from the beach, school starts. groan**

**Well, anyway, on to the reviewer response and the disclaimer!**

**To ****Samira Granger****: **Yeah, this is the first time I've given Sarah's and Lisa's vocal parts. I'm glad I've made a character that you can relate to so well! And as far as developing a crush on Genie…Hehehe…I've been there. You go to read a story, thinking 'Hm. Interesting idea. I think I'll check it out.' And you end up being a supporter of the relationship. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Quazety****: **Glad you liked the ice cream sandwich! We sell them at my work and I've become addicted to them. Yes, Genie is FINALLY back!

Squeals A GENIE PLUSHIE! YAY! clings to it for dear life I'll give you… an unlimited supply of virtual cookies!

**To ****smallncrazy91****: **You'll see why he pulled away in time…I would honestly tell you, but I don't want to spoil the story. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****InlovewGenie24****: **_Hugs back and spins InLoveWithGenie24_ Yes, I'm back! Using my own quotes against me? That's low…Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! But keep an eye out…it might be rough waters ahead for our favorite couple.

Thanks for the cookie! gives you a brownie cake with the words 'I heart Genie' written in it in blue icing

**To ****Padme4000****: **I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, Genie being shy is kinda cute…Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****rollingbell****: **Yes Genie is back! Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter.

**To ****narutosonlygirl123****: **Yay cake! Yep, I was missing the blue guy too! Here's an update!

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005****: **Thanks. I'm glad you're reviewing! Yeah, I don't take what flamer's say to heart. After spending ten years of my elementary and middle school life being the scorn of the school…I've learned not to listen to ignorant people…Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****KrisOmega****: **Glad you love it! And as for me finishing this story…Of course I will! I've got the entire series planned out in my head, just waiting to be written! Enjoy the next chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot. And I'm not making any cash off of any of it…If I was, I would be in some tropical paradise somewhere drinking Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris and typing away on a brand new lap top with IrishBeerIsGood.**_

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

When we were poofed back to the garden, I noticed that dark had fallen.

_Hm…Who would've though a song could take up so much time._

"So Genie," Aladdin started, "how does it feel to be free?"

"Seriously?" Genie asked, feigning disappointment. "I LOVE IT!"

He jumped up into the air with his arms raised high. A sickening crack was heard and he doubled over.

It was obvious the poor thing was in pain.

When he stood straight again, he said "Okay…So maybe my powers aren't what they used to be."

He poofed in between Jasmine and Aladdin and continued in a whispering voice.

"Let's just say they're semi-cosmic…nearly phenomenal."

He then shrunk down and made his voice squeaky.

"But don't sell me short!"

He made himself normal size and continued.

"I may be free but I still have some magic in me! I can still do this:"

He poofed into a magician's garb and pulled a flower out of thin air, smiling triumphantly.

This quickly ended when the flower sucked off his face.

"Whoa!" the faceless Genie exclaimed.

Grabbing his face back out of the flower and putting it back into place, he looked at us sheepishly.

"Hate to loose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance."

I rolled my eyes.

_He hasn't been back a day and the puns have already started._

Genie poofed out a long box and a saw.

"Okay, who's first? I CAN do this!"

"No thanks." Lisa said, "I'm not letting you near me with anything sharp. Kinky's not really my thing. But Sarah here--ow!"

I stepped on Lisa's foot in a hurry.

"**Shut up."** I hissed at her angrily so only she could hear.

"Actually Genie," Aladdin said, saving me from embarrassment, "we have to get to-"

"Dinner!" Jasmine cut in, realizing their predicament. "We're late!"

"Oh, you probably have a romantic dinner for two planned." Genie said, slightly disappointed. "You don't want a big blue lug gumming up the works"

"But, Genie-" Aladdin tried to explain, but Genie wouldn't have it.

"Three's a crowd! You kids go on!"

I saw this as my advantage and I walked up, taking Genie's arm.

"Y'know Genie…Since you're not going with them, we could go somewhere quiet and…catch up…"

By this time, I had snuggled myself into his shoulder. I breathed in his semi-familiar scent and sighed as I felt my heart start to soar.

But it was all cut short when Genie peeled himself out of my embrace.

He laughed uncomfortably.

"Hehehe..Actually Sarah, I think maybe I should…ah, get some rest. Yeah! See…like I said I'm not as powerful as I used to be and see….I'm kinda tired…yeah…tired."

Genie then let out an obnoxious yawn and backed away from me.

"Oh…okay then." I said as I pushed my choppy bangs back, only to have them fall back over my left eye; a nervous habit I've had since I could last remember.

"That's too bad," Jasmine said, stepping up, "because we would be honored to have you at dinner Genie."

"You would?" Genie asked, turning sharply and seeming much more alive than he had a moment ago.

"Yeah, we're ALL going. Why else would I be in this getup again?" asked Lisa, motioning to her outfit.

"Ah, c'mon, all of ya! Get in here!"

Genie pulled us all into a group hug. After we were all thoroughly choked, he dropped us and made his way towards the palace.

"I'm cookin', let's go!"

My spirits lifted slightly at seeing him so happy again. But as soon as the feeling came, it left.

_Tired, huh?...Yeah right_.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I remembered the way he pulled himself away from me.

I started walking slowly behind everyone else, my head down, concentrating on the ground beneath me.

_Okay, Sarah…Let's asses this. The man you're deeply and truly in love with, whom you have not seen for six months, just walked away from you when you offered to spend "quality time" with him, claiming to be tired. But then, when Jas invites him to a group thing, he's wide awake and ready to go…Conclusion: this isn't good._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Lisa looking at me, a concerned look on her face.

"You okay, Sarah?"

* * *

**Lisa's POV.**

The song had finally ended.

All the magic and poofing and singing had taken up the rest of the afternoon and when we finally got back to the garden, it was dark.

I was sure, and my rumbling stomach confirmed this, that we were late for dinner.

"So Genie," Al said, "how does it feel to be free?"

"Seriously?" he responded, pretending to be disappointed. "I LOVE IT!!"

He jumped in the air, but his back cracked and he doubled over in pain. I felt sort of sorry for him. My back sounds like that every now and then in the mornings.

"Okay," he said straightening up, "so maybe my powers aren't what they used to be."

He appeared between Al and Jasmine and whispered, "Let's just say they're semi-cosmic…nearly phenomenal."

He shrunk down and said, "But don't sell me short!"

_Oh great, he's not even here a whole day and he's using puns already._

"I may be free, but I still have some magic in me!" a now normal-sized Genie said. "I can still do this:"

He was now dressed as a magician and had pulled a flower out of thin air, grinning ear to ear.

Then it sucked his face off.

I wanted to laugh out loud, but when I saw Sarah's shocked expression, I settled for a smirk.

"Whoa!" the Genie-With-No-Face yelled as he pulled his face out of the flower and put it back on.

_That's not something you see everyday. Face-Eating Flower……sounds like I have a new prank to pull on someone…_

"Hate to loose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance," the Genie-Who-Now-Had-His-Face-Back said, pleading with us.

I rolled my eyes.

More puns. I can only take so much.

He then poofed up a box and a saw.

"Okay, who's first? I CAN do this!"

_I couldn't pass this up._

"No thanks." I said. "I'm not letting you near me with anything sharp. Kinky's not really my thing. But Sarah here—ow!"

Sarah had stepped on my foot, really hard too.

"**Shut up.**" She hissed at me. I shot her a cheesy grin.

"Actually Genie," Al said, glancing at us, "we have to get to--"

"Dinner!" Jasmine interrupted. "We're late!"

_Finally! Someone other than me realized that the song took waaay to long._

"Oh, you probably have a romantic dinner for two planned." Genie said, looking disappointed.

_I would've thought he'd have jumped at the chance for some alone time with Sarah. In fact, I wondered why he was still talking to us when he could have started their alone time hours ago…_

"You don't want a big, blue lug gumming up the works."

"But, Genie--" Aladdin started, but Genie wouldn't listen.

"Three's a crowd! You kids go on!"

I saw Sarah's face light up. This was her chance to get him all alone. She walked up to him and held his arm.

"You know Genie…since you're not going with them, we could go somewhere quiet and…catch up…"

She had snuggled up to him quite nicely by this time.

I waited for his reaction, which wasn't what I had expected. In his eyes, I could see that he wanted to go, but there was something else there too…

He freed himself of Sarah and laughed uneasily.

"Actually Sarah, I think maybe I should…uh…get some rest. Yeah! See…like I said, I'm not as powerful as I used to be and see…I'm kind of tired…yeah…tired."

He yawned obnoxiously and backed away from her, not making eye contact at all.

_Why did he just lie to her? Something's going on here…_

"Oh…okay then." Sarah said as she pushed her bangs from her face. It's a nervous habit she's had probably since long before I ever met her.

I knew she was sad and confused and hurt on the inside, but was putting on a brave face.

"That's too bad," Jasmine said, breaking the awkward silence that threatened to settle, "because we would be honored to have you at dinner Genie."

"You would?" Genie asked, turning around and looking more energetic than he had a second ago.

Something definitely wasn't right.

"Yeah," I said stiffly, "We're ALL going. Why else would I be in this getup again?"

I motioned to the outfit I was wearing, which was the one Genie had made a few months ago.

"Ah, c'mon, all of ya! Get in here!" Genie yelled as he gave us another of his infamous group hugs.

After we almost died of asphyxiation, he dropped us and practically ran towards the palace.

"I'm cookin', let's go!"

I watched as Al and Jasmine followed him. Then Sarah slowly followed after, her head down.

Poor thing.

I put my hand out and touched her shoulder. She turned, confusion written on her face.

"You okay, Sarah?" I asked.

She gave me a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Lisa. Why wouldn't I be?

I smirked. I could always see right through her lies.

"So the fact that your blue boyfriend suddenly found a shit load of energy after he blew you off for being 'tired' doesn't bother you at all?

She sighed heavily and her shoulders drooped slightly. "So…you noticed that too huh? It wasn't just my imagination?

_How could anyone __**not**__ see it?_

"You know I notice things others don't. You didn't imagine it."

"Well…this sucks." She said, sounding defeated.

"You're right. I figured that after not seeing you for months, Genie would have barely said hi to us then whisked you away and we wouldn't have seen you for a week." I said, trying to lighten up the mood, but also being serious at the same time.

I had thought that after circling each other for as long as they did before hooking up, when they were finally reunited, we wouldn't have been able to trip over one without crashing into the other.

She blushed at my insinuation. "I wish. But that obviously didn't happen."

She looked up at me.

"You're the one that's good at reading people; any idea why he's acting this way?"

_I have a few ideas, actually…_

"Well, I can't say for sure Sarah. He's only been back for a while, and half that time was taken up by an annoying song…but I'd say that he's still a little nervous around you."

It was true. Genie was obviously still deeply in love with her, but he didn't know how to act around her…

"Why would he be nervous around me? The man flippin' kissed ME six months ago! Not the other way around!"

She ran her hand through her hair frustrated-ly, another nervous habit of hers.

"Lisa…I'm just really confused. And hurt…" she said quietly.

I gave her a sort of one-armed hug.

"Like I said, I can't be sure yet, but don't worry. He'll come around. And if he doesn't, 'semi-cosmic, nearly-phenomenal powers' or not, he'll meet an extremely unhappy person who just go two new swords…which I'm dying to use, by the way."

_It was true. I wanted to use those swords so bad. If I could I'd skip dinner so I could practice. And if I had to practice on Genie, then so be it._

She laughed loudly and it made Al and Jasmine turn around.

You can never have a private conversation in the halls without someone overhearing. We'd have to continue this later. Especially since the dining room was around the corner.

"Thanks Lisa. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

I stopped and smirked at her. "That's what I'm here for. Comic relief."

I gave her a mock bow and we entered the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: **Review!!...please


	6. A Mad Dinner

**(A/N): Heya readers! I got another update for you! It's like I said; I'll be gone from the 16****th****-20****th**** and then we go back to school, so who knows when I'll be able to update like this again! Anyway, nothing really special going on here…So, I'll move onto all our normal jazz and then…the story! Mwhahahahaha!**

**To ****smallncrazy91****: **Yeah, things aren't looking to good for the couple. Here's another chapter!

**To ****MagicalGirl23****: **I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I want you to know that I have taken all your suggestions into consideration. I hope you continue to read, review, and enjoy the story!

**To ****Padme4000****: **I'm glad you enjoyed the little turn around! I'm afraid I can't reveal anything about why Genie's acting the way he's acting without spoiling the story. Sorry…Keep reading and reviewing!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****: **Thank you very much for such an honorable review. Enjoy the next chapter.

**To ****KrisOmega****: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's an update!

**To ****InlovewGenie24****: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. As for Genie and Sarah…I can't really spill too much, but I will say this: Thing's are about to get worse…

**To ****SmileyPenguin****: **Wait no longer! Here it is!

**To ****rollingbell****: **I'm sorry…I can't say anything…You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing!

**To ****Forestwater****: **I was wondering why you didn't review right away! Ah, well…So goes life. Yeah…these fics can get confusing if you haven't watched the movies in a while…I'll try to take into consideration those who HAVEN'T watched them, though. And this movie is my LEAST favorite of all three. I think it has something to do with Robin Williams not doing Genie's voice…Just a thought. As for Genie…like I've told everyone else, I can't say. It'll spoil the story. Me? Creeped out by you? Pfft, please! I INVENTED animation obsession creepy. Yeah, the POV thing was just for a change of pace. It won't happen like that too often. Here's the update! No need to yell. smiles sweetly at you

_**DISCLAIMER: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot. And I'm not making any cash off of any of it…If I was, I would be in some tropical paradise somewhere drinking Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris and typing away on a brand new lap top with IrishBeerIsGood.**_

**On that note…HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

As we walked into the dinning room, we were greeted with the sight of a long dining table with the Sultan sitting at the head.

When the Sultan saw Genie, he jumped out of his chair and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Glad to have you back, Genie!"

Genie flashed his award winning smile.

"It's good to be back! Now, everyone sit down! I'm gonna make dinner for ya!"

We all sat down in our typical order; Sultan at the head, Aladdin, Jasmine, me and then Lisa at the other end.

I put my elbow on the table and put my chin in my hand. I know it's not perfect table manners. But glancing over at Lisa, who was more LAYING than sitting, leaning back sideways so she was parallel with table, I decided that I wasn't the worst example of manners at the table.

Genie got in front of us (via Japanese sake house) and poofed himself into a chef's hat and neckerchief.

"Okay! Prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat!"

He took out two knives and held them in one hand. He then through a carrot into the air and chopped it up lightning quick, using the stereotypical karate saying.

"Hiiiiiiiya!"

He reaped the process twice more, causing both the Sultan and me to laugh.

What can I say? I just can't stay mad at the guy when he is obviously enjoying himself so much.

Not only that, but Lisa's reassurance had made me feel better. I'm a stressor by nature and she can sense by now when I'm starting to go into my panic-attack modes. I guess she learned how to cut it off at the pass.

Suddenly there was a sickening slicing sound.

Lisa choked on the wine she was sipping at and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

Genie had just cut off his own hand.

"Whoopsie…" he mumbled as the hand flopped itself in front of the Sultan.

I just looked at it for a minute, in semi-horror…that is until it started tap dancing.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and giggled like a maniac.

_I'd forgotten that part._

The Sultan laughed widely.

"Most amusing!" he exclaimed.

"Ahem…amusing…" Genie commented as he got behind his bowing hand. "Right…'scues me while I…"

He grabbed his and screwed it back onto his arm while finishing his sentence.

"…pull myself together."

I let out a small chuckle and took a bite of my food.

I then paused and looked at Genie.

"Wow…this is great!" I exclaimed. "You're a good cook, Genie."

"Good thing, too," said Lisa, taking a bite of her own food, "Sarah would burn the kitchen down trying to make ice cream sundaes!"

I picked up a grape and chucked it at her head…which she promptly dodged.

The Sultan's laughs subsided into light chuckles.

"Oh-ho-ho! Most delightful!"

When his laughter had completely stopped, he picked up his fork and motioned with it as he spoke.

"Now, to business. Aladdin, you have proven to be a man of strong moral character…"

Aladdin shot us his cheesy "heroic" smile.

I could HEAR Lisa role her eyes. I myself wanted to gag up the food I had just eaten, no matter how delicious it was.

"…That is why I have decided," the Sultan continued, "to make you my new Royal Vizier."

Aladdin's fork stopped midway to his mouth and he looked up, shocked.

"Me? Really?"

Jasmine was absolutely beaming with pride.

"Isn't it wonderful?'

Genie poofed next to Aladdin in a pink tuxedo and top hat.

"Wow! Royal Vizier!"

He then poofed Aladdin into a black evening tux and gelled his hair back.

_Hmm…he looks suspiciously like Keanu Reeves._

Genie handed Aladdin an Oscar-esque looking trophy and shook his hand vigorously, causing the hair to fall out of place.

"Aladdin would like to thank the Academy for this great honor!"

He then poofed himself into a New York street vendor.

"You want 'em, we got 'em: Royal Vizier T-shirts!"

Then he changed into an Elizabethan Harold and blew a trumpet.

"All hail Aladdin! The Royal Vizier!"

While this was going on, Lisa had pulled herself to a sitting position and looked at me with a 'what-the-hell-is-he-doing' look. I just shrugged and mumbled:

"Eh, what can ya do?"

At the sly look she got on her face, I quickly added:

"Don't answer that."

At this point, Genie zoomed next to the Sultan and threw an arm around him.

"So, ah…what's a Royal Vizier?"

"Uh…Well-uh, he will be my most trusted adviser," the Sultan sputtered out.

Finally understanding, Genie zoomed up to the top of the room.

"Well, that makes sense! Pfft!"

He waved his arms away from himself in a dramatic motion.

"He's bound to be better than that Jafar character!"

As Genie said the last two words, he replaced his head with Jafar's head and made his usually soothing voice sound like Jafar's voice.

I jumped slightly and buried my face in my hands; mostly out of embarrassment for jumping.

"Please, Genie…" I said, "Never do that again."

"Give me a break!" Lisa made a scoffing noise and took a bite out of an apple. "Jafar was just an evil sorcerer with an ego problem…I've dated worse."

"I know." I responded, smiling at her innocently.

She responded by giving me a cold glare and turning her back to me…Lisa's equivalent of sticking out her tongue.

"And Iago!" continued Genie, obviously not finished with his tirade. 'Talk about a rat with wings!"

As much as I agreed with that sentiment, I couldn't help but stiffen slightly when Iago was brought up.

"Whew! That bird was mean!"

This was NOT what Aladdin needed right now.

So, as discreetly as I could, I made the 'cut it' motion with my hands and started whispering:

"Genie, chill out."

But he was, apparently, oblivious to me; as he turned his head into a replica of Iago's and shoved a cracker into the Sultan's face, saying:

"Sultan want a cracker! Sultan want a cracker!"

Aladdin grimacing was the last thing I saw before I put my head on the table in a defeated motion.

In my right ear, I heard Lisa mumbling

"Not good…defiantly, not good."

"Yes sir!" Genie exclaimed.

I looked up to see him grab Aladdin (from where he was probably trying to slip away) and ruffle his hair.

"You don't see this guy hanging' out with any evil parrots!"

"Heh…" Aladdin laughed nervously. "It's funny you should mention Iago…"

Genie let Aladdin go and he slipped back into his original seat, shifting uncomfortably.

I heard Lisa exhale sharply and I turned to look at her.

"No! Opportune moment!" she ranted silently to herself.

"What about it, Aladdin?" Jasmine asked, turning towards him.

Just as he was about to answer, the doors burst open and Rajah came sliding in, making a horrible screeching noise.

Genie poofed out of the way, to avoid being hit and Rajah careened right into the table.

"Rajah!" Jasmine scolded, "You know better than to tear around the palace like that!"

Lisa let out a sharp whistle that caused both Aladdin and me to look at her. She nodded her head pointedly at Rajah's mouth and that's when we noticed a certain red and blue parrot.

"Help…"

Aladdin rushed forward and held Rajah's jaw together, while Iago protested.

"Hey!"

"So…Aladdin," the Sultan continued, as if nothing happened.

_Wow…talk about a one-track mind._

"Why did you bring up that deceitful parrot?"

Aladdin turned his face to the Sultan, while still having his grip on Rajah's jaw.

"Sultan, I have to tell you something about Iago.

Just as Aladdin was taking his hands away from Rajah, I saw a red and blue feather sneak out of Rajah's mouth and tickle his nose.

Not being able to watch anymore, I covered my eyes with my hand.

I heard Rajah give a loud sneeze and plates crashing. Then, I heard Aladdin say in a meek voice:

"He's…here."

I lowered my hand away from my eyes as I heard the Sultan gasp.

"Iago! Guards! Get that bird!"

The guards came trumping in like the monkeys they were, deaf to Aladdin's please of "No, wait!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" said Razoul (the head monkey) as he lifted his sword to kill Iago.

"It would be my pleasure."

As soon as the sword went up into the air, I grabbed Lisa's shoulders and held her back.

She was struggling against and whining at me.

"No! B-but, my Sais! I can use my Sais!"

"Not the time for violence, sis. Let Al handle this one."

She stopped struggling and crossed her arms childishly.

"I wanna use my new Sais." She pouted, as if she were talking about a new toy of some sort.

"I know." I said, trying not to attract attention, "But not right now. Later."

She sighed and put the Sais away.

_God she's quick…I never even saw her grab 'em._

Aladdin had successfully relieved Razoul of his sword and was trying to explain himself to the Sultan, Razoul interrupting him every time.

The Sultan silenced both of them.

"I trust he has a fitting explanation for this--this scandal!"

By this time, Jasmine had taken her place by her father and she looked thoroughly pissed.

"He had better." she added to her father's statement.

"Your Highness…" Aladdin started, "I think Iago was-uh…"

"Mesmerized!" Iago whispered to him.

"_Oh no, Al. Don't lie!"_ I thought to myself. "_You're in deep enough as it is!"_

"Yeah, yeah! He was under Jafar's spell! Remember the snake staff?..."

It was pretty obvious by now that neither the Sultan nor Jasmine was buying it.

"Iago was just-ah…Well, um…" Aladdin knew he was sinking, so he finally just gave up.

"Iago's not all bad! At least, I don't think so anyway."

At this point, I was pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation and Lisa was rubbing her temples from irritation at Aladdin's pitiful lies.

"'Not all bad'?" the Sultan asked incredulously, "He only served my greatest enemy, that's all!"

"We can't have that treacherous bird run free!" Razoul exclaimed.

I heard Lisa snort.

Everyone turned to her and she said, "Did you just hear yourself? 'Treacherous bird?' Ha!" and she burst into giggles.

I pulled her a little closer to myself and whispered,

"Ah…Lisa? How much wine did you drink?"

She shrugged.

"Enough to loosen my tongue but not enough to slow down my reflexes."

"Look, I'll watch him!" Aladdin exclaimed, having enough of Razoul.

But then he caught himself and walked over to the Sultan.

"Uh- that is, with YOUR permission, Your Highness. I'd like to take up full responsibility for Iago."

"You would?" Iago asked, not quite believing he heard right.

"Your priorities seem questionable to me…" said the Sultan, "but, so be it. Aladdin, you will watch Iago every moment."

Aladdin bowed slightly as the Sultan stalked out of the room, only to come face to face with Razoul.

"And if the bird makes one wrong move, you shall be the one I PLUCK boy!"

Razoul then left the room and we were left in an awkward silence.

A silence which Genie (of course) broke.

"Eh…That could've gone worse."

Aladdin plopped unceremoniously unto the cushions on the floor, exhaling a large breath.

"Oh, Jasmine. I thought I was sunk!"

"Ooh, not good." Iago whispered, flying off Aladdin's shoulder.

That's when Jasmine exploded.

"You were hiding Iago all along, weren't you!?"

Aladdin visibly stiffened and I heard Genie mumble:

"I think it just got worse."

"I…yes, but Jasmine I-"

"How could you!" Jasmine interrupted him. "More secrets? More lies? And you!"

I jumped slightly when Jasmine rounded on me.

"You were covering up for him weren't you?!"

"Jasmine," I started, "let me explain-"

"No!" she exclaimed, "I'm not going to let you try and defend his LIES to me!"

Jasmine started walking out of the room, tears in her eyes. Before she was completely out, she turned to Aladdin.

"Aladdin, I thought you had changed."

"Jasmine, wait! Back in the market place! Iago he-"

We heard the door to her room slam. She was gone.

"..He saved my life." Aladdin concluded to no one.

That's when I decided to speak up.

"Look, Aladdin. I told you from the start not to lie to her and you wouldn't listen to me."

He looked at me sadly and I felt my heart soften.

"Damn, not the eyes!" I moaned as I pushed the bangs out of my face.

I sighed.

"Look, I'll do the best I can. But she's pretty angry at me to, so don't count on me pulling you outta this one."

I made my way to the door of the dining room. Before I left, I turned back and looked at all my friends.

"Wish me luck…I'm gonna need it."

And with that, I started off on the most dangerous trek of my life:

Calming down an emotional and scorned princess.

* * *

**A/N: **Review!!


	7. And A Song!

**(A/N): Hey guys! I've got another chapter for you!**

**Okay, this one is another chapter the switches POV's, but not in the same way. Basically what happens is the chapter picks up in the room after Sarah leaves and is told from Lisa's POV. Then, it goes to Jasmine's room and the rest of the story is told from Sarah's POV.**

**Alright, I think that's all the info I have for you. On to the Reviewer Responses:**

**To ****rollingbell****: **Wait no more! Here it is!

**To ****Dragon-Girl-Begins777****: **Have a little faith. Sarah is stronger than she looks.

**To ****Forestwater****: **The reason's the updates are so quick is because I'm trying to get as much out as I can before I go to the beach. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! Have fun reading the next chapter!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****: **Thank you for reviewing again. Rest assured that your POV advice has been taken to heart and I shall keep it in mind. Enjoy the next chapter.

**To ****narutosonlygirl123****: **The reason I get most of the words right is because I'm sitting here with my RoJ DVD on pause and with the subtitles up. Hehehe…I couldn't find the script for this one. Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****smallncrazy91****: **Here's an update! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****KrisOmega****: **I'll guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Enjoy the next chapter.

**To ****InlovewGenie24****: **I'm glad you liked it! I love the way yours is coming along, btw. Keep up the updates! Hope I did your song justice!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****: **Ugh, dead zones…yuck. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story so far. Mozenrath a father?...That's a scary thought. I'll look into your story. Here's the next chapter!

**To ****Padme4000****: **Hey, a review is a review! Short or not! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****MisticDust****: **THANK YOU!...hehehe. Keep reading and reviewing!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot. And I'm not making any cash off of any of it…If I was, I would be in some tropical paradise somewhere drinking Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris and typing away on a brand new lap top with IrishBeerIsGood.**_

**Alright Lover's and Fighters, Sinner's and Saints, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**:Lisa's POV:**

I watched as Sarah left the room to confront the disgruntle princess. Poor kid; I was praying for her.

I heard Aladdin sigh and I turned to him, eye brow raised.

"Some Grand Vizier I'm gonna make," he said, picking up his turban, "everyone's mad at me."

I could tell Genie hated seeing his friend so down, so he decided to do something about it.

"Hey, Jasmine's just a little steamed." As he said that, he turned his head into a whistling tea pot. "She'll cool down."

He then took his tea-pot-head off his shoulders and poured some tea into a cup, offering it to Al.

"Care for a cup?" he asked. Aladdin showed no response. "Uh, this isn't cheering you up at all, is it?" Genie stated, becoming a little downhearted himself.

He offered the cup to me. I shook my head 'no'. I like tea, but not when it's being poured out of someone's head...ew.

Then, he tried to get Abu to take it. Abu pushed his and away, making a disgusted face.

"I don't get it, Genie." Aladdin said, obviously frustrated. "I try to do something good and it just...blows up in my face!"

Through all of this I remained silent, thinking it was best to keep my mouth shut and my eyes and ears wide open.

With a final sigh, Aladdin sulked out of the room to the garden; head down, and looking miserable.

When Aladdin was out of earshot, Genie sighed.

"That's the problem with doing the right thing," he said to Abu on his shoulder, "sometimes you do it by yourself."

_Like hell he will._"Look," I said, standing up a little straighter, "I'm gonna go after Al. Just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You guys stay here and try to figure out a way to get Al and Jasmine speaking again."

I started following the path Aladdin had taken out the door, but at the last moment, I turned back to the boys in the room.

"And get the turkey to help. It's his fault we're in this fix anyway."

Then, I left the room.

I knew exactly where Al was headed.

_The fountains. That's where he does all his thinking._After a few minutes of eventless searching, I found him sitting at the edge of a pool; knees up to his chest, head down on his knees.

I took a seat next to him and he peaked out from his tucked away position.

"I really messed up this time, Lisa." he mumbled out to me.

"Yeah, you sure did." I said bluntly. "But don't worry about it Al. I'm sure Sarah's talking to Jasmine right now. She'll make things better. And even if she can't, Jasmine can't stay mad at you forever...as long as you don't lie anymore."

_I sure hope she's having better luck with Jasmine than I'm having with Al._

* * *

**:Sarah's Pov:**

I slipped into Jasmine's room as quietly as I could.

She was, as I had expected, lying face down on her bed, crying her eyes out.

I sat down in her vanity chair at the head of the bed. I knew she knew I was there; she just wasn't ready to talk to me.

After about three minutes of her crying, she finally looked at me.

Wiping her eyes, she said "How could you do that to me? You knew he was lying and you didn't say anything?"

She was hurt.

"Jasmine," I started, "I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't like I TOLD him to lie. I told him to do the exact opposite. You know how stubborn he can be. So when he decided to lie to you about Iago, I knew it was up to him to tell you the truth. Either that, or you would find out for yourself...Jasmine, it wasn't my secret to tell."

"But you still covered up for him." she said, sitting up on the bed.

I got up from my place in the vanity chair and sat beside her.

"Yeah, because he's my brother. That's what you do for family. You cover for them...Even if you know you're doing the wrong thing. It's instinct." I placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at me. "Jas, I'm sorry I kept this from you. Forgive me?"

She thought for a minute and nodded her head.

"I forgive you. I don't think I was ever mad at YOU...Just mad at what you did...But I'm still angry with Aladdin..."

"Jasmine, try to understand where Aladdin's coming from. He was housing the servant of your father's greatest enemy. He thought if he told you, you would tell your father and then he would never be aloud to see you again."

If it was possible, Jasmine looked even angrier.

"So rather than trust me and tell me what was happening, he-he lies to me and..."

She tried her best to keep her angry face, but it soon dissolved into tears of hurt and she fell back into a fetal position and started sobbing again.

I rubbed her back lightly.

"It's okay, Jas. Let it out. Hey, at least your man is talking to you enough to lie to you...Mine hasn't said two sentences to just me since he's been back!"

I tried to make a light joke, but it didn't do any good. She just kept crying and I kept comforting her.

That is, until we heard the tale-tell voice at the window.

"Come on, princess! Don't waste your tears on him!"

"You!" Jasmine exclaimed, getting up from the bed. "You get out of here!"

She ran over and shut the curtains on him.

"Hey, hey!" he protested, "Don't take it out on me! He's the creep. I never should have **saved his life**." Iago took great care to enunciate the last three words of that sentence carefully.

By this time, I had stood up and taken a place out of the way; standing on the left side of the vanity.

Jasmine turned back curiously to the window and cocked her head slightly.

"Saved his life?" she asked.

"Yeah, he owed me one." Iago continued, flying out from behind the curtains, taking the head of Jasmine's bed for his own, "That's why he stood up from me."

"But he didn't have to lie to me." Jasmine huffed, coming to sit in the vanity chair.

"You are sooo right." Iago stated, sounding very manipulative to my trained ears.

Then I heard the music.

_'Oh, yay! Another song!'_ I thought happily.

Iago started singing to Jasmine.

_**"Forget about that guy!  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes."**_

He got to the edge of the bed and pretended to fall forward.

Jasmine turned her back to him, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

Iago was not one to be ignored and he got in front of her and showed her a picture she had of Aladdin (courtesy of Lisa's artistic talents).  
_**  
"Forget about his charms.  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms."**_

Jasmine looked at it for a minute, but then slammed it down on the vanity table and slumped in her seat, pulling a pillow up to grip it.

Iago just continued singing.

_**"Walking on air's obnoxious!"**_

Jasmine had enough and she stood and started swinging the pillow at Iago, which he dodged every time.

_**"The thrill  
the chill,  
will make you nauseous.  
And you'll never get enough!  
Just forget about love!"**_

She saw her opportunity when he landed and she hit him square in the back, sending him out the balcony door.

But did that stop him from singing? Of course not!

_**"Forget about romance.  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance."**_

I got a tingly feeling at the back of my neck and turned just in time to see Genie knock over the vase beside me with magic. I took a few steps back, covering him from Jasmine's view as she caught the vase and took a smell of the flower.

Genie gave me the 'shush' sign and magiced the mirror to show Aladdin's face, calling out 'Jasmine'.

My jaw dropped a little in fake surprise (I've seen this movie how many times?). Genie shot me a sly grin and poofed away.

Just then Iago, still singing, flew in and took the flower out of Jasmine's hand. Jasmine and I both chased him out on the balcony.  
_**  
"Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush."**_

That's when Jasmine caught sight of Aladdin in the garden, with Lisa sitting close to him; trying to comfort him. Her face softened in forgiveness.

All the while, Iago kept singing.

_**"Love really is revolting!  
It's even worse than when you're molting...  
Enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!"  
**_  
Then, Jasmine joined in the song.

_**"I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
when he held out his hand for mine.  
My heart all a-flutter..."  
**_  
Iago just had to put in his two cents.

_**"Oh, how I shudder!" **_

Jasmine and I sang the next part together; because as she was thinking about Aladdin, I was thinking about and longing for Genie.  
_**  
"The first time we kissed..."**_  
I glared at Iago but Jasmine didn't even notice him as we started singing together.

"It won't be missed!"

Iago continued what he was saying.

_**"Forget about his touch." **_

Jasmine ran away from the balcony singing, but I sang the next part to Iago.

_**"I can't forget about his touch." **_

Then, Iago and I followed Jasmine through the palace.

Iago responded.

_**"In the scheme of things,  
it doesn't matter much."**_

By this time, Jasmine was in her own little world, spinning her way through the palace, singing along. Iago and I stayed a bit behind her and continued singing back in forth, kind of like an argument.

_**"It matters so much!"**_ Jasmine and I sang.

Iago replied cynically.

_**"You're better on your own.  
A meal becomes a banquet  
when you eat alone."**_

Now we were at the hallway leading out side.

_**"Love's filled with compromises."**_ We all sang together.

Jasmine was now going quickly down the steps to the garden. She stepped on Carpet (whom I'm sure was planted there) and he picked her up gently.

Iago flew ahead of me and sang to Jasmine.

_**"And don't you hate those big surprises?"**_

"_**A cozy rendezvous..."**_ Jasmine replied in a dreamy voice.

_**"Oh, please!"**_ Iago scoffed.

I felt a presence beside me and I turned to find Genie watching proudly as Jasmine and Iago sang together.

He conjured up fireflies to go and circle Jasmine's head, making her look like an angel.

_**"Candlelight for two..."**_ Jasmine continued with her dream.

_**"Oh, geez!"**_ Iago rolled his eyes.

_**"Look you're calling my bluff!"**_ Jasmine sang, tickling Iago's stomach.

Then, they both sang together.

_**"(I can't)(Just) forget about love!"**_

Jasmine continued walking to Aladdin, but Iago flew back to us. Lisa stood up from her place at Aladdin's side and walked quietly over to us. Jasmine gave her a thankful smile which Lisa returned with a half grin as she stood next to Iago.

"That was a real nice touch with the mirror." I whispered sideways to Genie.

"You really think so? Not to much?" he asked, looking down at me.

"No," I answered, "the perfect amount."

I turned back to watch Aladdin and Jasmine sing to each other and as I did, I felt a large arm snake hesitantly around my shoulder's and pull me a little closer.

I nearly melted.

_**"I can't forget about my heart."**_ Jasmine sang to Aladdin.

_**"I can't forget about my heart."**_ Aladdin replied back.

_**"And how it felt to fall for you right from the start."**_ Jasmine continued.

_**"I'm still falling."**_ Aladdin sang to her, dreamily.

_**"Whatever we may do..."**_ Jasmine started.

"_**Whatever we may do,"**_ Aladdin repeated.

_**"You are here for me and I'll be there for you."**_ Jasmine vowed to Aladdin.

Then, they both sang together; moving all around the garden with us (Lisa and Iago, reluctantly) following them. Genie's arm stayed around me.

_**"I'll be there  
to wish, to want, to wander.  
To find the sun  
through the rain and thunder."  
**_  
_**"A cozy rendezvous..."**_ Aladdin offered.

_**"Yes, please!"**_ Jasmine giggled out.

_**"Candlelight for two."**_ Aladdin continued, taking Jasmine's hand in his own.

Then, they looked up as Lisa and Iago sang together.

_**"Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!"**_

Ignoring them, they continued.

_**"We can't forget about love!"**_

Then, Aladdin and Jasmine kissed and everything was right again in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Review!


	8. Strike Two for Sarah

**(A/N): Hello kind readers! Sorry it's been so long. School came at me full blast and then there was work and drama club and…anyway, I'm here now! And I have an update for you! So, without further ado, I give you the reviewer response, disclaimer, and then **_**TADA!**_** CHAPTER 8!**

**To ****waterssparks****:** I'm glad you caught it! Sorry for the long delay!

**To ****Dragon-Girl-Begins777****:** _:grimaces:_ Ooh. Sorry, mate. Hope this update cheers you up!

**To ****smallncrazy91**_**: **_Yes, you shall have more Genie awkwardness…but I don't think you'll like it…

**To ****Padme4000****:** I always aim to make people happy! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:** hehehe…Yeah, about the whole updating thing…hehehehe.. _:anime sweatdrop:_ I'm sorry it's been so long …but, y'know…life. Anyway, I'm at least glad your sis knows the existence of my story…I'm in no position to jugde who's wired and who's normal. As far as Mozenrath is concerned….Use super glue. It hold for longer and is cheaper than chains.

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****: **Thank you for your review. I want to apologize to you the most for not updating as fast as I wanted. It is something I usually pride myself on, but…well, some personal things happened and it just took me a while to get my inspiration back and take the time to write. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**To ****Forestwater****:** Yes, well…I thrive on fluff…Sorry for the delay, but here's an update!

**To ****NejisDarkNymph****:** Wait no longer! Here it is! Sorry it took so long to get here!

**To ****MisticDust****:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's an update!

**To ****Luiz4200****:** Yeah, I know. Quite a ride, huh? Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****CooperGal24****:** I'm glad you like my story, but trust me…I don't get away with it…I'm constantly teased by the few friends I let in on this dirty little secret. _shoots pointed glare to IrishBeerIsGood_ I'll make sure to look into your sites when I FINALLY get a laptop and don't have to work on this dial-up piece of junk. Anyway, I AM sorry for taking so long in updating and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

**To ****InlovewGenie24**: Beat you up? I would never! I'm all about peace! POWER OF THE WRITTEN WORD BABY! _:Punches fist in the air in a corny fashion:_ ehehehe…anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 8!

PS: Sarah and Sahira together? Trying to SHARE Genie?...I think the universe would spontaneously explode. We better keep them in their separate but equal dimensions

**To ****Ruiner of Worlds****:** Oh, what good Disney fan above the age of 13 DOESN'T have their mind in the gutter? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Sorry for the wait!

**To ****JenniferJ21****:** Here's the next installment of the story! I hope you enjoy it. And congrats to you and your guy. _sigh_ everyone around me seems to be falling for one another. My two best friends FINALLY got engaged (he proposed to her where he met her…in the school auditorium…I introduced them), my other friend is waiting for HER fiancé who is in boot camp, and two of my other friends have the whole 'Forbidden Romance' thing going on (they're gay and their parents have a problem with it so they can't let their parents know...). But, again, congrats! Enjoy it! Love doesn't happen everyday!...Unless you're friends with me, apparently.

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****:** Always nice to pick up a new fan! I'm glad you're enjoying it and here's an update! I HOPE IT LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!!

**To ****MCI****:** Hey! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, Genie FINALLY showed some compassion towards Sarah. But, anyway, I hope you like the next chapter!

**To****1fanofthemarauders****:** I'm glad you like the flow so far. Enjoy the next chapter!...and sorry for not updating soon.

_**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot. And I'm not making any cash off of any of it…If I was, I would be in some tropical paradise somewhere drinking Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris and typing away on a brand new lap top with IrishBeerIsGood.**_

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

After having a good, long smooch, Aladdin and Jasmine came over to where we were.

Genie still, much to my pleasure, had his arm around me and Iago was perched, much to her chagrin, on Lisa's shoulder. Carpet floated next to Lisa, looking pleased.

Jasmine gave Iago a quick scratch under the chin and then turned to Aladdin.

He looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine."

She put her finger to his lips as if to say 'don't worry about it' and then they leaned in for another kiss.

"Ah...Love." Genie sighed out. "Don't mind us."

This is when Aladdin noticed that none of us had moved, or seemed to have any intention of moving.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, this is sort of a **special **moment."

Genie took his arm away from me and flew over to Aladdin.

"Right! Got it. Say no more. Roger, over and out!" Genie reassured and winked at Aladdin.

Now, in an ideal world, he would've taken the hint and flown over to me; offering to have the same sort of 'special moment' with me.

But of course, fate is cruel.

Instead, Genie poofed up a shit load of recording material and started to FILM Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Rolling!" he exclaimed as he shined a bright stage light in their face. "Today's moments are tomorrow's memories."

I rolled my eyes in frustration and Lisa slapped her hand to her forehead.

Genie flew up close to the couple and shoved the camera in their faces.

"Lookin' great, Jas," he commented, as he floated around them. "More emotion, Al. Tilt your chin a bit."

"WHAT DO THEY HAVE TO DO TO GET IT THROUGH TO YOU PEOPLE?" Iago yelled, getting in front of the cameras. "The show's OVER!"

As Iago started shooing everyone away from Aladdin and Jasmine, I leaned in closer to Lisa.

"I never thought I would be grateful for that little loudmouth." I whispered.

She looked at me confused and I nodded pointedly over to where Genie was currently floating away, a little dejectedly.

Realization lit up in her eyes and she smirked at me, giving me the thumbs up signal.

I was about to walk away when Iago popped up in front of us.

"Hey! That means you girls two! Am-screy Green-Eyes! Beat it Doll Face!"

Lisa just ignored him, turned, and pulled out her Sais, making her way back to the palace.

"Fine by me." I mumbled as I made my way towards Genie.

As I got closer to Genie, I felt my hope rise. After all, he had made some romantic gestures towards me during the song. That had to be a good thing.

I got within two feet of him and I reached out. I touched his shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Hey, Genie." I greeted as I came around to stand in front of him.

"Oh, uh…Hey sweetheart," he replied, not making eye contact.

For a few moments, neither of us said anything. Finally, I decided that if he wasn't going to make a move, I could at least help him along.

"So….It's your first night back…" I edged closer to him and looked in his eyes flirtatiously.

"Y-y-yeah, it is…" he said, backing up a little and still not looking at me.

'Fine', I thought to myself, 'if he wants to play cat and mouse, I'm all up for it.'

"I was thinking…it could be fun if we went for a walk or something." I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck romantically. "I might even be talked into a flight."

I would like to note that while this is all going on, Genie had not made one move to respond to my affections. I tried not to let it get to me. He was probably nervous about seeing me again. I mean, we HAD been apart for half a year.

I just needed to remind him that I loved him, and that it was okay for him to show affection towards me.

He looked down at me, confused.

"But, Sarah," he said, "you hate heights."

All flirtation had left me and I was now just happy to be holding him again.

I laid my head on his chest and replied, "As long as you're there to hold me, I don't care how high we go."

Cheesy, I know…but I meant every word of it.

I didn't care if Jafar was back to cause us hell on earth.

I didn't care if Iago was a back stabbing twit.

All I cared about is this being…this man in my arms and how much he means to me.

…With that in mind, one can imagine how my heart shattered when he pulled himself out of my arms and put a good five feet between us, saying: "Oh my! Look at the time! Sorry, Sarah; it's past my bedtime, I gotta split!" and then poofing away entirely; leaving me alone in the garden.

I stood there a moment, in shock. But when I felt a cool, Arabian breeze on my shoulders, I knew that Genie had just abandoned me.

I sighed and started to make my way back to the room; not feeling anything, not thinking anything.

When I reached my bedroom, Lisa was not there. She was most likely off showing her new weapons to Haddad, the palace black smith.

Seeing as I was alone in the room, I did what most hopeless romantic women would do in my situation.

I lay down on my bed, buried my face in the pillow, and started crying my eyes out.

That is, until I heard the door open and shut.

I sat up and wiped my nose and eyes on the pillow before turning to face my sister.

"Hey, Lisa."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "He blew you off again."

It was a statement; not a question.

I pushed myself up to my knees and replied "Yep...That obvious, huh?"

"Well, unless you cry when you're exuberantly happy and I've completely lost my knack for reading people, yes it's obvious"

I let out an exasperated breath at her sarcastic remark and threw myself back into a lying position. "I don't know what if I did something wrong or what, but Genie is completely blowing me off!"

I heard light footsteps and felt the weight of the bed sink as Lisa sat next to me. "Sarah," she said, "give him time. You guys were apart for six months when you hadn't even been dating for a day. Of course it's going to be awkward at first. Be patient."

I rolled over on my back and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I know, Lisa." I said, "I mean...I knew it wasn't going to be happiness and rainbows all the time...But, I just...I've waited for this, true love, I mean, for so long...and then, I had it and just like that it was gone again." I felt my heart start aching. "I guess I was just so eager to get it back that I didn't expect it to be...awkward for Genie."

I looked at Lisa to see her reaction to my impromptu speech. She looked thoughtful. "Maybe you should give him some space for a day or so. Let him catch up with everyone and get back into the swing of things. He'll come around soon. He still loves you. Nothing has changed that."

Her words gave me a sense of confidence and comfort. I raised myself to a sitting position. "Okay, Lisa. I'll give it a shot. You've never been wrong before, so I trust you. I just...I need sometime to think, you know? After all, we have a stressful few days coming up."

Lisa jumped up quickly, causing the bed to squeak.

"Damn! I had almost forgot about Jafar! I was too hyped up about my Sais. Well, that's all the more reason to train with them, so we can kick his ass once and for all!"

I shook my head lightly, amused with her sudden change of character, and I stood up. "You train with your Sais. I'm going to go where I think best."

I started to leave the room, but then I stopped at the last moment and turned back to face Lisa. Before she could protest, I went to her and hugged her tight. "Thanks for everything, sis."

To my surprise, she actually hugged me back.

"Not a problem. Just remember that my offer of what blue person to stick my Sais in is still open if you need it."

I laughed as I broke the hug and bent down to pick up my bag full of books. "Duely noted. I'll be back soon."

Lisa waved at me. "Well, you have fun. Give my love to those dusty old books!"

I laughed lightly and turned my head to her as I walked out the door.

* * *

**(A/N): Review!!**


	9. Sarah's Place and Sultan's Explinations

**(A/N): Hello dedicated readers! I apologize for my long absence. All I can say to it is…well, school sucks. I promise that I am working on this fanfiction whenever my time is allotted to me…but that's not too often nowadays. I just want to say I thank you all for your patience. **

**Now, on to Reviewer Responses!**

**To ****KrisOmega****: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry the updates are so sporadic! Hope you like this next chapter.

**To ****MisticDust****: **No! Don't be sad! It's all a part of the story! Just…trust me, okay? Sorry about the slow update!

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****: **Well….I can't make any promises! Lol! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Forestwater****: **Yes, the filming thing is from the movie. I put the emotions in there because this story is from Sarah's POV and it wouldn't be right if all she saw in those few moments was 'funny'. Yeah…awkward wording and spelling are my vices. I suck at them. Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****narutosonlygirl123****: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****smallncrazy91****: **Well, Sarah missed him. All she wants are for things to go back to what they were before he left. But, she's gonna give him time and hope for the best. Hope you like the next chapter.

**To ****waterssparks****: **Eighth grade was a good year for me and I hope it rocks for you too. Senior year is fun but a lot of work and unwanted anxiety. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****The Wicked Pirate Wench****: **Glad you like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****FloweroftheBlueStar****: **Hey Hun! Sorry for the long wait…again…School just always seems to get in the way of the REALLY important things in life! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. Not much Genie but defiantly a lot of info on Sarah.

**To ****1fanofthemarauders****: **I'm not evil…I'm just drawn that way…hehehe, 50 virtual cookies if you know what movie that quote is from. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****JenniferJ21****: **Aww, that's sweet. I hope everything works out for you guys! I wish you the best of luck. Genie is being weird….but I promise, it all has a point in the plot. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm also happy the super glue worked out for you. Is he open to any names yet? Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****: **I wish you the best of luck in your mission and hope that it goes over safely for you. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**To ****Animelover1002****: **I hope that this next chapter will not be a disappointment! Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****Luiz4200****: **Here's an update! I'm sorry it's late! (Hehehe. I rhymed). I'm sorry…I cannot tell why he is avoiding her…I promise it all becomes clearer in the future!

_**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah, Lisa, Halimah, Husam and the plot. And I'm not making any cash off of any of it…If I was, I would be in some tropical paradise somewhere drinking Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris and typing away on a brand new lap top with IrishBeerIsGood.**_

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

* * *

I adjusted the strap of the bag across my shoulder as I made my way down the many twists and turns of the palace hallways.

_Man, who could've guessed that scrolls weighed so much?_

Yes, that's right. Scrolls.

When I'm not talking with Jasmine, playing with Rajah, or covering for Aladdin and Lisa, one could usually find me in the palace library.

After a few weeks in the palace, Lisa and I discovered that despite everyone speaking in English, everything was written in Arabic. It was because of that fact that we decided we needed to learn how to read.

At first the Sultan tried to hire us professional tutors. But those guys didn't really work out to well. They were all just...too stiff. We weren't learning anything from them.

By the time the Sultan realized this, Lisa had already become great friends with Husam, the palace blacksmith and weapons maker, and I had formed a bond with Halimah, the head seamstress.

The answer became simple, then. They taught us how to read.

We learned fairly quickly after that. It took about four months of nonstop lessons, but we were able to at least understand the gist of what we were reading.

That was enough for Lisa. All she really wanted to know how to read were 'No Trespassing' signs and the occasional 'warrior technique' scroll that Husam found for her...or that she 'found' herself.

I, on the other hand, wanted to read more. I was getting bored sitting in the palace all day. I sometimes went to the market place...but it just wasn't the same.

I expressed my feelings to Halimah one day.

She raised a brow at me and said, "What is it, Talibah?" 'Talibah' was her name for me. I think it means 'seeker of truth', but I'm not quite sure. "Sewing all day not good enough for you anymore?"

At first I was mortified and thought that I had insulted her. But then she started laughing (at my face, probably) and took my hand.

"Come, child. I think I know a place that you would like."

She led me by the hand down the hallways of the palace and stopped at a pair of wide double doors.

"Well, don't just stand there. Open it!"

I pulled one door open and almost passed out.

Scrolls upon scrolls were lined in huge shelves all around me. Cushions dotted the floor with low desks, blank scrolls, and ink bottles scattered on them

"What is this place?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's the palace library. It contains the archives and histories of Agrabah, along with foreign and local tales that have had the fortune to be written down."

"Am I allowed in here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Halimah laughed. "Anyone in the palace that can read (which isn't many, mind) is granted access to this room. All secret files are kept in the Sultan's personal study."

I nodded but still refused to move from my spot just inside the room.

Halimah laughed at me again and gave me a light shove.

"Well, go on then Talibah. Go read, write, whatever you will. Feel free to take anything to your room, too. As long as it doesn't leave the palace and makes it back here by morning, I'm sure no one will mind."

And with that she waved at me and left me to my devices.

I've visited the countless times since. It's good for passing the time when Aladdin and Jasmine are cuddling and when Lisa was trying to kill something.

It also helped pass lonely nights. Lisa has found me in the room a dozen times, asleep on a cushion with a romance legend close by.

_And it looks like I'll be spending another lonely night with those 'dusty old books'._

I finally reached my destination and started up at beautiful double doors. Reaching out, I took one of the knobs in my hand and pulled, successfully opening the door.

But what met my eyes was not the normal sight.

"Sultan?!" I asked, surprised.

Sure enough, there was the Sultan, turban off and a scroll spread out in front of him.

He looked up at me and eyed my bag.

"I had wandered where some of my epic poems had wandered off too."

I blushed at my getting caught.

The tension was soon cut as he patted the cushion beside him; an invitation for me to sit.

"Now, why my dear are you up so late?" he asked me.

I smiled lightly at him.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Oh."

The Sultan sighed wirily and wiped his brow.

"Well… this whole business with Iago has upset me greatly…and I don't keep much relaxed reading in my study, you know…" he trailed off.

I nodded in understanding. He was here for the same thing I was; clarity, peace and above all, relaxation.

"You know, your highness…Aladdin honestly didn't mean to cause any trouble tonight, with Iago."

"I understand that, Sarah," the Sultan answered, "but what I don't understand is how Aladdin could see GOOD in that parrot."

I took his hand.

"With all due respect, Highness…you don't know the whole story."

He looked at me curiously.

"Do tell."

I sighed. I was breaking the sibling bond of secrecy, but in this case, the ends justified the means.

"Iago saved Aladdin's life in the market place this morning." I waited for the initial shock to wear off before I continued. "Aladdin was assaulted by some thieves and Iago was there. He dropped something heavy on their heads and made it possible for Aladdin to get away."

_Not the whole truth, but it'll work._

"Well, this is something to consider. Thank you for sharing this with me, Sarah."

The Sultan stood to leave and I stood with him.

"Sultan," I said, "I don't agree with my brother's methods…at all. But he did what he thought was right…Isn't that all we can ask of anybody?"

Sultan paused with his brow furrowed. Then, he put on his turban.

"I suppose you are right, Sarah. While I will not budge on my opinion on Iago; you have certainly helped me consider Aladdin's point of view much clearer. I thank you for that."

I bowed to him as he exited. He stopped at the door and turned back to me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do take care of romance saga scroll you've been reading every week. It's my favorite."

And with that, he closed the door and left.

I let out an exasperated breath and plopped on the cushion.

_You're welcome, Al._

* * *

**(A/N): _Talibah_ actually means 'seeker of knowledge', _Halimah_** **means 'wise, patient and gentle', _Husam_ means 'sword'. All are Arabic names found on the Internet. Please Review!!**


	10. A Game Of Pool

**(A/N): Hello again readers! By now, you all are probably used to the fact that school is a witch with a 'b'. But hopefully, things will get better soon. Next week, starting Thursday is my school's fall break. So my mind will be free to think about this story and hopefully my muse will decided to stay for a fall visit. Anyway, onto the reviewer response!**

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****:** Well, while school is important to me…I wouldn't say it's my top priority. If I'm completely honest with myself, theater comes first. Then followed by school, and then my story. :) Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**To ****SaverofTheMoons****:** No, your sister is just sneaky! If my sister did that to me…ooh, I'd be sooo mad! Anyway, here's another update.

**To ****Padme4000****:** Hey, busy-ness is understandable! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**To KrisOmega:** Thanks for reviewing! Here's an update!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought that Sarah needed a bit more character development and I can only show so much within the actual movie plot line. My friend, editor, and beta reader IrishBeerIsGood helped me find the Arabic names and other bits of information. Her computer is 10 times quicker than mine so I usually bestow that job unto her. Anyway, here's another chapter!

**To ****smallncrazy91****: **I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like the update.

**To ****Luiz4200****:** Happy you liked it! No, I didn't run out of room. I just like to keep my titles short. _:shrugs sheepishly:_ Sorry if it confused you.

**To ****Forestwater****:** Thanks for the compliments. As for the names, IrishBeerIsGood (best friend, editor, and Lisa's base) found them for me. I asked her to help me with it and she happily complied. So, that glory goes to her. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****lovesaphira****:** Thanks for the favorite! Yeah, grammar is my worst enemy. I stink at it. I won't realize I've made a mistake until the chapter is already published. sigh Anyway, I hope you keep reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

**To ****Animelover1002****: **I'm glad you thought it was good and that you weren't disappointed! Enjoy the update!

**To ****MisticDust****:** I'm sorry about the sporadic updates! Please don't yell at me! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Love ya!

**To ****JenniferJ21****: **Hey girl! Happy belated birthday and anniversary! I hope you had a good one and I hope year 23 and month 5 are good to you. I have 2 months to wait before I turn 18 (yay for legality!). Anyway, here's an update!

**To ****Halloween29****: **It's always great to have a new reader! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! Keep reviewing!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:** Hehehe. Well, I don't know if I'm overstepping my boundaries here but my votes are for "Rodney" and "Samantha". I guess no icookies for me because I have absolutely no clue where they came from…hehehe….Enjoy the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot. And I'm not making any cash off of any of it…If I was, I would be in some tropical paradise somewhere drinking Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris and typing away on a brand new lap top with IrishBeerIsGood**_

**Anyway, on with the story! Oh, btw: this story is from Lisa's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

"Focus…Focus…"

_Shut up…Shut up_.

I swear the jinn is gonna get it!

I'm leaning up against the wall opposite the action; watching my friends, sketch book in hand. Who would've thought this normalcy would soon be broken by Jafar's wrath.

Genie and Carpet are playing pool, Iago sitting close by and watching in half amusement.

Sarah is sitting in the background. She took my advice and has been keeping her distance from Genie all day. However, every now and then I'll catch her staring at him with starry and longing eyes. But still he is completely oblivious to the pretty brunette that's ready to jump his bones at any moment.

It's enough to make one vomit.

Of course I keep all these thoughts to myself as I stay in my little corner and sketch whatever comes to mind.

'Aiming aaaaaand…"

I smirk and look up from my current sketch. I remember enough about the second movie to know that this is my favorite part.

"Shoot!"

The white ball shot up from the table and across the room, landing in a certain parrot's big mouth.

I could barely keep a straight face…and that's saying something. Sarah, on the other hand, was nearly rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard.

"Whoops…" said Genie apologetically. "I'll get that out." He pulled the ball as hard as he could, but nothing worked. "Ooh…stuck good…Looks like we need to operate. Nurse!"

Genie transformed himself into a surgeon and put Abu in a Nurse's outfit…complete with fake eyelashes.

I don't know which I found more disturbing. Abu in a nurse costume, or the dreamy, slightly lustful way Sarah started at Genie.

I caught her eyes and she looked at me questioningly.

'Wanting to play doctor?' I mouthed to her.

She looked down as her cheeks turned three different shades of red and ran her hand through her hair self-consciously.

"Brilliant, Nurse Heimlich!"

My attention was brought away from the blushing female and back to the boys.

The pool ball had shot high into the air and landed away where Iago was lying moments before.

He coughed pitifully and Genie patted his back.

Iago took a few deep breaths before responding. "Thanks, Bobo."

I raised a brow at that.

"It's Abu." Genie whispered loudly.

"Whatever…" Iago groaned out.

"That's the spirit!" Genie replied cheerfully, taking the primate and the parrot in a big hug. "We're all one big family now."

"Yeah…family…" Iago sighed guiltily as he pulled himself out of the hug and flew over towards the archway beside me that led to Jasmine's room.

Knowing exactly what he was about to do, I glared at him…and he took notice.

"What are you looking at, Toots?" he asked irritably.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to my sketch.

"I think the pool ball in your mouth was an improvement."

He glared at me. "I think a paper bag over your head would be an improvement."

I did not look up from my sketch and he smirked, thinking he had won.

"Would you prefer to be home style or extra crispy?"

It took him a minute to realize what I meant, and once he did his face changed from smug, to disgust, to a glare again.

He blew a raspberry at me and then stalked off into the bedroom to perform his dirty deed.

I stood up myself and made my way to the door. As I did, Genie turned back into a pool player.

"Pools a MAN'S game," he bragged, "so being a rug, you'll be at a dis…ad…van…" Genie trailed off as Carpet hit every single ball in the holes with one shot.

"Ah, pool's a dumb game anyway." He grumbled as he poofed back to normal.

I patted his shoulder as I walked out the room. "Don't be a sore looser, Genie! It makes you look blue!"

I heard Sarah laugh at my corny pun and smiled a little myself as I started down the path to the Palace Smithery where Husam had promised he'd teach me how to sharpen my weapons properly.

After all, it wasn't going to be long before I needed them.

* * *

**(A/N): Review please!**


	11. Drama in the Garden

**(A/N) _::dodges fruits, vegetables, and sharp objects that are being thrown::_ OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I GET THE POINT!...hehehe. **

**Sorry, my updates are so far and few between, guys. Senior year just sucks. Last week, I finished the production of Neil Simon's ****_Rumors_**** in which I had a lead…I played a woman named Cookie who had back problems and fell every 5 minutes. And yesterday I auditioned for 19 different colleges at once…I got accepted into 7 of them and got offered a $10,000 scholarship from one. Not to mention the fact that I'm the Drama Club President, trying to maintain my 3.5 GPA and have to do a big senior project to graduate….So…yeah…bottom line, I'm busy and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while.**

**But, I come baring the gift of an 8 page chapter, with lots of Genie and Sarah drama…dun **_**dun**_** duuuuuuun!**

**Anyway, let me respond to your wonderful reviews and then it's off to the races!**

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****: **I'm glad you liked the line. I needed to come up with some thing sarcastic for Lisa and that's the best I could do. ::sheepish look:: Here's the next chapter!

**To ****Luiz4200****:** Yeah, the last chapter was kind of just a filler. This chapter is a real doozey, though. I hope you enjoy it!

**To ****Dragon-Girl-Begins777****:** Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry there's not much Lisa action, but there's plenty of Sarah/Genie interaction! Enjoy.

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** Thank you so much for your praise. I'm very honored that my story is giving you some type of entertainment on your journeys. Yes, I've put Lisa and Sarah back into the plot of the movie now and in all honesty it is making the story flow easier since. I hope you enjoy your time in Arabia. I always enjoy hearing of your travels. Stay safe, and thank you for reviewing.

**To ****SaverofTheMoons****:** Sorry about you being grounded. But, it's over now and you can read the story and write your reviews in peace. Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****Animelover1002****:** Well…You may not like this next chapter very much…But you should read it anyway! Please keep reviewing!

**To Liana-Wolfe:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I have no idea what NaNoWriMo is…I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To DxS Phreak:** I'm glad you like the series. It's always nice to pick up new readers. I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

**To Padme4000:** I'm happy you liked the little tidbit I put in for the two. This chapter is back to Sarah's POV so I hope you liked it.

**To MisticDust:** ::smiles with chocolate smudged around face:: Thanks for the offering, but there's no need to apologize. My updating skills are something to be improved on. But, I have an update for you now and I hope you enjoy it!

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe****:** Trust me, no one could agree with you more than I. But, without that conflict this story wouldn't be very interesting, would it? Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Elisabeth Monro****:** I'm back! And, as a new reader's gift, here's the next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOT…I WISH I OWNED GENIE…BUT, I DON'T. SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH MY LIL GENIE PLUSHIE…**_

**Okay guys, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Sarah's Pov:**

I bowed slightly with a smile as the Sultan came out of his room with his arm linked with Jasmine's.

"Oh, Sarah," he said, slightly shocked, "Are you coming with us?"

"No, Your Highness," I said with a smile. "I'm just coming to see you off."

It had been just yesterday when Iago had proposed that Aladdin take Sultan out for a 'nice scenic Carpet ride'.

_Psh. Scenic Carpet ride my ass!_I knew perfectly well that Iago was leading them all straight into a trap. I just couldn't say anything. If I did, I'd change the course of the movie; and that could have some VERY bad results.

Besides, Lisa would seriously maim me if I did anything to screw up her chances at getting Jafar.

I knew the fight was near at hand, which is why I had dressed the way I did. I was wearing a pair of violet pants and a royal blue sleeveless shirt that I had made; both of which looked closer to the style that I had worn in 2007, but had that certain Arabian twist to it.

But back to the moment at hand.

I walked to the garden on the Sultan's right side as Jasmine clung to his left arm when he spoke to me again.

"I want you to know, Sarah," he said in a kind but firm voice, "that I took everything you said a few nights ago into consideration. That, and the fact that my daughter vouched so highly on the matter, is the only reason I am allowing Aladdin a chance to explain himself."

"Oh," I replied, flattered, "well, I said what I believed was the truth and I guess I can be pretty persuasive some times..."

"Yes," he said, "but it was also good, solid advice. And I value good advice very highly."

My heart swelled with pride, despite my best efforts to keep it down.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Aladdin, Iago, and Carpet were within sight now.

Jasmine whispered, "Give them a chance, Father." in the Sultan's ear.

"Oh...I'll try, dearest." he replied.

As we got close to them, Aladdin and Iago both gave huge cheesy grins.

"After you, Your Highness," Aladdin said, holding out his arm's for the Sultan to step onto Carpet.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my brother.

"Don't lay it on too thick," I whispered, "it makes you look fake."

Aladdin let out a nervous sigh and nodded his head.

"Right."

The Sultan sat down on Carpet, looking serious. But his dark face soon dissolved into one of happy giggles as Carpet started bouncing him up and down and flew him in a quick loop-de-loop.

"All right!" Aladdin exclaimed, happy that the Sultan now seemed a bit looser. He jumped onto Carpet himself, calling out "Carpet, let's go!"

"Be careful!" I yelled as they took off.

Jasmine followed my example and yelled "Have a good time!"

Not two seconds after they had taken off, I heard a familiar voice call out from behind us.

"Hey, hey! Clear the way! Make room for the picnic boys!" Genie yelled as he came running to a quick stop in front of Jasmine and I.

I took in his attire and tried my hardest not to laugh. He was dressed in a football jersey that had the numbers 00 on it, a straw sunhat, a pair of pink Hawaiian shorts, and brown flip-flops.

I did laugh when the basket he was holding opened up to reveal a relaxed Abu, wearing a sunhat of his own with matching shades.

Jasmine smiled sympathetically. "They already left Genie."

Genie let out a shocked gasp. "Without us?"

Abu repeated the statement in his own way and Genie shrugged.

"No matter, I'll catch up to them in a flash!"

He was about to take off when Jasmine and I held our hands up at the same time.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Hold it, boys." I said. "They left without us or Lisa, too."

Jasmine nodded. "Aladdin needs some time ALONE with Father to patch things up."

"M-hmm," I agreed, "he made the mess himself and he has to clean it up himself."

Genie looked at Abu (who had taken a place on his shoulder) solemnly.

"You know what this means, Monkey-Boy?" he asked. Then, throwing the basket on the ground he shouted, "More food for us!"

The food spread out magically over a blanket (and let me tell you what, there was a LOT of it) and Genie and Abu started stuffing their faces.

Jas watched slightly disgusted, and I just shook my head in amusement.

I had lived in an orphanage for two years where I'd seen boys eat like pigs before, so this was no shock to my system.

Realizing we were both still standing there, Genie and Abu stopped and offered up some food.

"I'm sorry," Genie apologized. "Did you want some?"

"I'm....not hungry." Jasmine said politely, but I could tell from the look on her face, she just wanted to get out of there. "You two go ahead."

She took a few steps away and then looked at me expectantly.

The wheels in my head were turning hard...I had kept my distance from Genie completely yesterday...So, why not try my luck today?

_Don't be come on too strong. That was probably what went wrong a few nights ago. Just stay cool...spend some time with Genie AND Abu for a while and see where that leads. _

"Sarah?" Jasmine asked.

"Um..." I started. "You go on inside, Jas. I'm gonna hang out here with the boys for a bit. I'll catch up with you later."

Jasmine made a look of realization and winked at me. Mouthing 'good luck', she made her way back into the palace.

I sat down across from Genie on the blanket and smiled at him. Not an overly flirty smile, mind; just an average 'I'm happy to see you' smile. Abu jumped over the basket, chattering happily, and gave me a sandwich. I thanked him and took a bite.

After I had swallowed, I tried to start up a conversation.

"So, Genie," I asked, "does it feel good to be home?"

He looked at me and smiled lightly. "Yeah, it does...Don't get me wrong, seeing the world was great, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But I missed it here, with you--"

_Really!?! YES!_

"--and everyone else. Life's just not the same without you guys."

_Oh. Well, never mind, then._

"What was your favorite place that you visited?" I asked, trying to fight back the hurt that threatened to enter my heart.

He thought for a minute, and then answered. "I'd have to say it's a tie between two places. The first was Britain."

"Really?" I asked. I found it kind of strange that someone as fun loving as Genie would like somewhere as violent as the Dark Ages Britain.

"Yeah!" he answered, laughing. "Everyone there was so serious all the time; it was real easy to play tricks on them and get them laughing."

Processing what Genie had said, I started laughing too. I even heard Abu start chattering away, happily.

After our laughter had subsided, I asked Genie "What was the second place?"

Genie sighed. "Paris," he answered. "Everyone there seemed so happy. And it was so beautiful...I only wish I would have had someone to enjoy it with."

He looked at me and smiled shyly.

I felt a blush of excitement rush to my face and I looked down.

_Oh my God! If that's not a signal, I don't know what is._

When I looked back up at Genie he was focusing on the food he had in front of him and refused to make eye contact with me.

We ate in silence for a little; while Abu chattered about something that I could barely understand. When he stopped chattering, it was completely quiet for a few minutes.

That's when I decided to try my luck again.

"Genie, this is a really great picnic," I started off, getting his attention. "How about after we finish, you and me take a walk around the garden? There are a lot of new additions that have been made to it since you've been gone and I want to show them to you."

After I said that, I didn't take his hand. I didn't lean into him. Hell, I didn't even touch the man! I just looked at him and smiled a hopeful smile.

Genie looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...Sorry, Sarah...But I kind of promised Abu I would show him how to fly a kite after the picnic."

_Okay, don't get upset yet...Try another tactic._

"Oh, okay...Well, maybe I could come along? I'd like to learn how to fly a kite, too.

_So what if I've known how to fly a kite since I was six? I can act!_

"Well, actually Sarah..." Genie started, "This was sort of going to be our time...The poor fella hasn't seen me in half a year. I was gonna spend some alone time with him."

I felt my heart drop.

"You understand right?" he concluded.

_All right! That does it!_

"No, Genie. I don't." I said, in a soft but firm voice.

He looked up at me, with a confused look on his face. But as soon as his eyes met mine, he shrunk back a little. Abu, who had seen this mood before was already cowering behind the basket.

"I don't understand," I continued, "how you can look at me and tell me that you can't spend time with me because you promised to spend 'alone time' with Abu; whom you have spent every last moment with since you got back! I don't understand why you can't look me in the eye for more than a few seconds. I REALLY don't understand how you can watch me throw myself at your feet, practically shouting 'Take me, I'm yours!' at the top of my lungs and just ignore me!"

By this time, I was screaming. I stopped to look at his reaction.

He looked guilty.

Part of me was saying 'Good, he deserves to feel guilty'; but the more rational part of me felt sorry for him.

So, I took a breath and continued, in a more normal voice.

"Genie...I know that this is probably the first real romantic relationship you've ever had. I know that this is must be different for you...I just need to know that you still love me like you said you did before you left."

I stopped talking then and looked at him. I waited for his answer to my silent prayer...

And got silence.

Genie just sat there, staring down at the checkered blanket; not saying a word.

I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, I got up and turned to walk away.

Quietly, I said "Fine. I'll just leave you alone, then."

Then, Genie grabbed my arm and said "Sarah, hold on a sec! I still want to be with you."

_Not good enough._

I turned back to him and yanked my arm free, saying "Yeah, just only when we're around other people, right?!" I looked at him angrily. "Look, Genie. If you want to be with me, then you need to BE with ME!" Then I turned on my heel and walked away quickly. I prayed that Genie didn't see the tears that had started pouring out of my eyes.

I went into the palace and headed straight for Jasmine's room.

I couldn't let Lisa see me like this. She'd kill Genie, and despite the fact that he had just broken my heart, I still loved him and didn't want him to die.

_But he can't love me...At least not the way that I love him. He doesn't know how._

That thought made me cry harder as I choked back a sob.

I made it to Jasmine's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and looked at me.

"Sarah, what happened?" she asked, shocked.

I took a deep breath and said "I think Genie and I just broke up."

Jasmine's jaw dropped slightly. But then, her look of shock turned into a look of horror.

She screamed, and before I could ask what happened, I felt a blow to the back of my head and the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Hope you enjoyed this one, please don't hurt me for the late update! More to come soon. Don't forget to review!!**


	12. Lisa's Battle

**(A/N): Helloooooo readers! I'm back with a relatively quick update. What can I say? I found a lot of time for inspiration between stuffing my face with turkey and listening to my family yell at the football game.**

**So, for all you readers out there who celebrate the big turkey day, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**To ****smallncrazy91****:** hehehe…I guess not…Well, maybe Lisa will have it better than Sarah…Maybe?...Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****lovesaphira****:** I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger. Yeah, I kinda tried to design it so no one felt sorry for Genie…despite the fact that I love him to death! *squeezes Genie plushie*. Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

**To ****SaverofTheMoons**: Yeah, out of the three this is my least favorite movie, too. However, I'm incredibly pleased with your ungrounding!..and sad about your sickness. I would've socked the kid…I've done it before. I'm sorry the month's not going so hot for you, but I'm happy your dad got a raise…It's the exact opposite with me…My dad got laid off…Do you know how depressing it is to be 17 and the only one in the house with an income?...Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe****:** I know, I know! So much drama going on! And in this chapter, the plot only thickens!

**To ****Animelover1002****:** I'm happy you're so into the story! Thanks for reviewing! Here's an update!

**To ****MisticDust****:** Yeah, Sarah's been through a lot in a little amount of time. But Genie had to hear what she was feeling because even though he's semi-phenomenal and nearly-cosmic, he's no mind reader. If he were…Well, there would be no problem! Oh! And when you destroy the teacher's evil lair, the best way to get rid of the dead bodies is by pouring acid on them! *giggle giggle* Senior Pride!

**To ****Dimonah Tralon**: I'm glad I could make you feel better! I aim to do so with my readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**To ****Luiz4200****:** I'm sorry; that information is confidential…*nods head vigorously*

**To ****MCI****:** Happy you liked it so much! Yeah, Genie's a little dense right now…*sigh*…Anyway, keep reviewing!

**To ****DxS Phreak****:** I hope this update was soon enough for ya! Enjoy!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** I wish I was a member of International Thespian Society. Unfortunately, I haven't had the professional or the educational experience I need to have to join. My resume' in theater consists mostly of school and community productions. I hope this chapter lifts your spirits and keeps you happy on your journey thus far. And don't worry; I've taken to never listening to what the media says. It keeps my mind open and my life interesting.

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOT…I WISH I OWNED GENIE…BUT, I DON'T. SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH MY LIL GENIE PLUSHIE…**_

**Alright Readers! A word of caution! This is told in Lisa's POV! So, don't get confused!**

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

I made my way quickly through the garden area, looking for Jafar.

I looked dressed to kill...literally.

My dreadlocks were held back by my thick black cord, revealing my charm necklace full of poison (which my Sais had already been polished with, by the way). I had on my tight, long-sleeved black shirt with my shurikin and kunai belt around my waist. My pants were skin tight and black, making it easy for me to flip, dodge, and thrust. My wrist guards were tied tight, to give my wrists stability and my Sais glistened dangerously in the Arabian sun.

I was ready for battle.

I walked further into the garden, where I assumed Genie and Abu had been having their 'picnic'. I had timed myself to where I should be arriving just as Jafar's annoying, gloating song had ended. I was not disappointed.

I came around the corner just in time to see Jafar lock Genie up in a crystal ball and stuff Abu into a padlocked box.

"Oh, yeah. That's fair." I drawled, getting his attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"

He turned quickly and saw me. His ugly mug twisted into a sly smile.

"Well, if it isn't the little Smart-Ass Ninja." he greeted sarcastically.

"The one and the same! Whom did you expect? The White Rabbit, perchance?" I gave him a quick mock bow, careful not to look away from him. If there's one thing I've learned, it's never take your eyes off your opponent.

Jafar let out a sickening cackle. "I was wondering when I would get a chance to beat you again," he said.

I straightened and narrowed my eyes. "The only reason you beat me, "I said, in a firm tone, "Is because you have your stupid magic. If it was just one on one, I could wipe the floor with your ugly, old ass."

He raised a brow at me. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's an invitation to a tea party this afternoon. Are you that dense!?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes! It was a challenge! Normally, I would have surprised you with a knife to the back of your skull, but I want to prove once and for all, that I am better than you. No magic. No tricks. Just skill."

He smiled his demented smile at me again. "Agreed."

I immediately fell into fight stance.

Jafar was the first to attack. He used his snake staff as a weapon and sung it in my direction. I flipped over it easily.

Landing, I spin-kicked and hit my target: Jafar's head. He stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his nose, which I had probably broken, and glared at me. I sent him a cheesey grin in return.

He growled angrily and charged me again, using his staff as a lance. I caught the short end and, using my body weight and the staff for leverage, I pole-vaulted Jafar off his staff. He flew a few feet before landing with a thud.

I used his fall to my advantage and charged at him myself, Sais at the ready. The Sai in my right hand was raised, ready to strike. I brought it down fast...but not fast enough, apparently.

Jafar's hand caught my wrist in a vice-like grip. I growled angrily at being caught and tried with my other Sai to stab him.

He caught that arm, too.

But, I smirked to myself. He actually thought he had me trapped? Oh no...I knew what to do.

I pushed my feet off the ground and above my head. I was going to slam my body down onto him. The shock and pain for that would cause him to let go of my wrist and I could go on and stab the bastard. Ending his life and my nightmare.

Well...it was a good theory.

When my legs were at their peak, directly over my head, I felt something curl up them and bind them tightly.

I looked to see my legs being bound by a rope that had been magic out of no where.

Jafar laughed as I fell to the ground. He forced my arms to the side as they were bound up too. Soon, my entire body from the neck down was bound in the rope.

Jafar just kept laughing like a manic as he stood and looked over me.

I glared up at him, hate sparking out of my eyes.

"You cheated." I stated.

"Yes," he answered, nonchalantly. "and if I hadn't used magic, you would've beaten me...as you pointed out earlier."

"...Sneaky snake bastard," I spat at him.

"Snake?...Didn't we go through this before, hmm?" he mocked arrogantly.

God I hated him.

"Hey, Jafar! Can I come out now?!?" an annoying voice called out from behind some bushes. An annoyingly familiar voice....

"YOU!" I shouted as Abis Maul came into view. "YOU LOWDOWN, NO ACCOUNT SHIT-FOR-BRAI-" my rant was cut off as Jafar magic-ed a cloth around my mouth.

"I shall sew that trap shut when I get the chance." Jafar sighed, "But for the time being, I will simply have to lock you up in the dungeon. Your sister and the Princess will be joining you shortly, I imagine...As soon as they awaken, that is."

_Sarah... She was supposed to have been hidden safely away in the castle until we could sneak to the dungeon and rescue everyone in time for the big showdown__..._

I watched Jafar stroll over and pick up the crystal ball that contained Genie. He started leisurely tossing it up and catching it.

_I don't know WHY I thought that Sarah would stay put when she knew there was a chance to be alone with Genie, but hey- even I can be an optimist sometimes…_Jafar started walking away and called for Abis Maul to follow. The fat thief came up and tossed me over his shoulder (since his other arm contained the box Abu was in); putting my face right at his ass.

…_and look where optimism gets me!

* * *

_

**A/N: **Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	13. Locked Up Again

**(A/N): Well, talk about a quick update! What can I say? I've felt inspired the past few nights. The bad news, school starts back up tomorrow. So, there's no telling when I'll get another update done. But, I'll try my best. I really want to finish the story before the New Year. Well, here's the Reviewer Response!**

**To AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** I don't think Jafar KNOWS what honesty is. And as far as Genie is concerned...Well, he might need some HELP to get out...hehehe...

**To Dimonah Tralon**: If you thought the last update was quick, how do you like this! lol! I hope you like this chapter as much as you have others!

**To SaverofTheMoons:** I can understand the family situation. Mine is a little nuts too. Yeah, there is more to come in the Sarah/Genie drama...All I'm gonna say is...It's gotta get worse before it gets better. Enjoy the next Chapter!

**To lovesahira**: I'm glad you enjoyed the action chapter. This one's doesn't have as much, but I promise the action picks up after this. Thanks for Reviewing!

**To Dragon-Girl-Begins777:** No...No things are not...And they're about to get worse...Enjoy!

**To Luiz4200:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To Rose Colored Mirrorshades**: I'm so happy you enjoyed it. With Lisa, everything needs to have a sarcastic undertone because...well, that's just who she is. I could not imagine having lockdowns and such with technology. I have such respect for people in the military. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**To MCI:** Sorry, honey. This chapter is back to Sarah's POV. Fear not however, Lisa will have another chapter before this story is through! I'm so happy that you think it goes along with the movie so well. That's the big thing I strive for in this story; to make the extra to character's seem as if the belong as much as possible in the movie. Well, enough of this! Happy Readings!

**To smallncrazy91:** Wouldn't we all have loved to see that? lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**To Animelover1002**: If you felt sorry for Lisa with Abis Maul, you're reaaallllly gonna feel sorry for Sarah in a bit....Who switched your decaf with regular?...*wink* Just kidding! Hope you like this chapter!

**To DxS Phreak:** Glad you thought it was funny! Here's your update!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOT…I WISH I OWNED GENIE…BUT, I DON'T. SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH MY LIL GENIE PLUSHIE…**

Okay, readers! We're back to Sarah's POV now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

"Mmmm." I moaned as I awoke.

_God, don't tell me I got drunk again._

My head was killing me so much that it was hard to even open my eyes.

"Jafar! The one of 'em is waking up!"

_...Jafar?...._

My memory came back to me in a rush. I remembered my fight with Genie, how I ran off crying, Jasmine's scream and then getting knocked out. That could only mean one person.

"Jafar, you jerk." I mumbled spitefully. It still hurt to move or talk...or think. The bastard had conked me out hard.

But, I supposed I'd have to get over that...Seeing as Jafar had just yanked me up by my hair.

My eyes opened to glare into his red ones. He smirked at my glare.

"How nice to see you again, Wench." he said.

I kept glaring at him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer.

He kept going. "I've had a constant reminder of you for the past six months." Jafar took his free hand and traced it over his cheek, where I had slashed him. It had left a perfectly clear scar. "And now, I'm going to have to repay the favor."

He reached down and traced a finger down the scar over my eye. I shivered with disgust.

"Perhaps I will give you a match for your left eye," he speculated. "However, that will have to wait. For now, I'll just have you chained next to you annoying sister."

Jafar yanked me to my feet and tossed me to an ugly, short man. A man I knew to be Abis Maul.

Abis Maul pushed me across the room where I saw The Sultan, Abu, and Lisa already chained to the wall. Carpet was chained to the ground, but what really made my heart clench in pain was the sight of Genie, squished into a crystal ball.

_He's gone from one prison to another...that's horrible!_

_Wait...I shouldn't feel bad for him. He broke my heart!_

I swallowed the pain I felt for Genie and concentrated on the anger that grew as I remembered his silence when I asked for a reassurance of his love.

From inside his crystal prison, he managed to make eye contact with me. I immediately looked away. I refused to let my softer side win this time; and I knew as soon as he looked at me with those dark black eyes, it would all be over.

Abis Maul backed me up and hooked the manacles over my head. I looked to my left and saw that I was next to Lisa.

She looked incredibly pissed.

When Abis Maul walked away (to annoy Jafar about his wishes, no doubt) I asked Lisa: "So...how'd you end up here?"

"The barmy snake bastard cheated." she mumbled through gritted teeth.

I raised a brow. "Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Oh I'd love to!" she growled out. "It's quite simple, really. I challenged Jafar to a fight, skill against skill alone. No magic. I was just about to beat him and he used MAGIC! He CHEATED!"

"...You believed him when he said he wouldn't use magic?" I asked. "Wasn't it our favorite pirate who once said 'You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest'? Honestly!"

Lisa turned her head to glare at me. "Yeah, well," she whispered, "I also trusted that you would stay in the palace like I told you, Sarah."

I smiled lightly at her glare. "And miss my chance to rekindle true love? …Not a chance, sis." She rolled her eyes at me and I sighed. "But, it looks like that wont happen any time soon."

She looked at me, confused.

I took a deep breath. "Genie and I broke up."

I swear Lisa's eye brows shot off her head.

"WHAT?!?" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"We broke up." I repeated. "I swear Lisa, I took your advice. I didn't come on too strong. I spent time with him AND Abu, and then I suggested that he and I go on a walk. He said he had to teach Abu how to fly a kite. I asked if I could come along. He said it was him and Abu's ALONE time."

Lisa winced. "Ouch. Harsh...Do you want me to hurt him?" she asked seriously.

I shook my head as I fought back the tears. "No...I just...I just want to act like 'we' never happened. I will never regret coming here, to Agrabah. But...I think I regret letting my hopes and dreams mess up my view of what it really was...I feel like an idiot for thinking that someone like Genie would ever have the capacity to love and feel passion as hard as I do."

Lisa nodded her head. "Well, I'm not sure if I agree with THAT...But, this is your life, Sarah. Not mine. You've made some pretty good decisions without me the past few days." She smirked in my direction. "I think my baby sister's growing up and is ready to take on the world."

I smiled at her and she almost fully smiled back.

Then we both sighed at the same time...And a thought came to my head.

"So..." I started, "you forgot the lock pick again, didn't you?"

She moaned in frustration. "In my defense," she stated, "I didn't think I'd need it. I could wipe the floor with the snake given the chance."

Suddenly, the Sultan started struggling.

"Oooh," he started, "when Aladdin returns-"

"I think," Jafar cut him off as he walked in the room, "we have ample time to prepare for his arrival."

With that, Jafar snatched the Sultan's turban off his head, created a dagger out of thin air, and slashed it.

"Hey!" Abis Maul whined, "That was a nice hat. I could've worn that hat!"

"We need this for our plan." Jafar explained.

"Couldn't we have used another hat for the plan?" Abis Maul pouted.

"Oh, no." Jafar said, as if talking to a child. "The Sultan's turban and this dagger are exactly what we need to seal Aladdin's doom."

In my minds eye, I could see Aladdin making his way wearily back to Agrabah.

"Dun, dun, dun, duuunnnn." Lisa hummed out, sarcastically.

I would've elbowed her if I could have reached her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Jafar said, heading for the door, "I have some business I need to take care of. Abis Maul, keep an eye on them and when the Princess wakes up, lock her in the remaining manacles." Jafar then left and closed the door with a slam.

Abis Maul made his way over to a crate and sat down on it, mumbling to himself about how 'Jafar was supposed to grant wishes' and 'this was not fair' and so on.

I heard the Sultan sigh and I looked at him, feeling guilty.

"Sultan?" I asked, getting his attention. "I'm sorry. I feel like it's partially my fault you got captured. I was the one who encouraged you to take a chance and talk to Aladdin...and look where it put you." I sighed. "Look where it put all of us...I'm sorry, Your Highness."

The Sultan shook his head. "Don't give that notion another thought, my dear. I stand by what I said to you earlier; you give good advice. It was not your fault that we got captured at all. It was that treacherous parrot."

After he said that, we all shot a glare to Iago; who just coughed and looked away. Surprisingly, Lisa didn't glare at Iago, she was too busy using the wall as leverage trying to break out of the manacles binding her to the wall.

We were silent for about half an hour after that, waiting for _something_ to happen.

_I'm so bored...Any type of conversation is better than this silence._

"Well, _helllooo_ there."

_I take it back! I take it back!_

I looked up with disgust to see Abis Maul looking at me. He was trying to look suave, but it was everything I could do not to throw up.

"And what is a pretty lady like you," he said, "doing in a place like this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't know," I answered, "you tell me. After all, it was YOU who locked me up in here, you slime ball."

"Save it, Abis Maul," Lisa, who had stopped trying to break her chains for a moment, put in, "her heart's taken."

"Not anymore it's not!" I said, probably a little louder than I meant. I think I was trying to convince myself that it was actually over. I looked back down at the short man in front of me. "But what would make you think I would choose you? I mean, I may be on the rebound, but I'm not desperate."

"Eh, I'm not worried about that." Abis Maul claimed. "When I get my third wish, I'll be so rich you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

I scrunched up my face. "Oh, I doubt that. No amount of money in the world could make YOU desirable."

Abis Maul smirked and started leaning into me. "Your mouth says 'no', but your eyes..."

"Owww...." Jasmine moaned in the other direction.

"Ah, man!" he complained as he made his way over to her.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and lowered my knee from where it had been ready to thrust.

Jasmine was roughly drug over by Abis Maul and she was manacled next to her father, on my right.

Just then the door opened...and Jasmine walked in.

Well, it looked to be Jasmine, anyway. But I knew who it really was.

The fake Jasmine stepped up to the real Jasmine and smirked at her. Then, the fake Jasmine started changing until it was now Jafar standing in front of her.

He laughed evilly. "Oh you should've seen the look on Aladdin's face...when Princess Jasmine sentenced him to death."

Jasmine gasped. "No..." she whispered sadly.

"Oh yes!" Abis Maul exclaimed happily. "And then I get my wish?"

"Yes," Jafar said, clearly annoyed, "And then you get your wish."

"Iago!" Jasmine yelled angrily, "I swear one day you will pay for this!"

He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Heh. I really think you're making too big a deal out of this."

"You wish." Lisa snarled at him.

"Such spirit! Aah!"

I looked over in time to see Jasmine bite at Jafar's hand.

He slammed his staff down angrily." Perhaps after a few days in chains you'll be more kindly disposed toward me." Jafar then pushed the snake staff into Jasmine's face, threateningly. "Especially if you want your father to remain healthy."

_That's LOW!_

"Oh, Iago." Jafar turned towards the parrot. "You betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies," Jafar started angrily. "Then you turned on them as soon as it was in your best interests...That's what I love about you. You're so perfectly predictable; a villain through and through." Jafar finished, pride in his voice.

With a stroke, Jafar then walked away from Iago. I could hear Iago thanking whoever it was he prayed to that he was still living.

"Well," Jafar addressed us, "I'm off to bed, exciting day tomorrow, with Aladdin dying at dawn and all that. Abis Maul will stay here tonight to make sure you don't...try any thing.... Sweet dreams!" he called out mockingly as he shut the door.

Abis Maul turned and gave me a sly and attempted sexy look.

_Aw shit._

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


	14. The Great Escape

**(A/N): 'Ello wonderful people! Well, I had an interview with one of my perspective colleges today. I feel like it went okay, but I don't want to fall so in love with the idea of going to the school that if it turns out that I didn't get in, I'm crushed. So, to take my mind off the interview, I wrote chapter 14! But first, here are the reviewer responses!**

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****:** Yeah, school has been what takes up most of my time. I haven't worked in three weeks! Curse the cold weather (I work at a putt-putt place)! Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as you've liked previous ones.

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe****:** Wow…Nice to know you care about Sarah's chastity so much! (Even though she's already been raped once…never mind). Here's an update!

**To ****lovesaphira****:** Ah, a Jafar fan. Well, to each his (or her) own…_::sigh::_ I know, I know, my grammatical skills are non-existent. Hope you like chapter 14!

**To ****SmileyPenguin**: Yeah, Genie's been getting a lot of negative publicity on this story since chapter 12…Wonder why…Anyway, you hit the third movie right on the money…I don't want to give too much away, but…let's just say I think everyone will be surprised with how it ends. Enjoy he next chapter!

**To ****smallncrazy91**: Well…Don't give up on that idea yet…hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, Abis Maul may think Sarah would be a nice mate, it is as she said; "she's on the rebound, not desperate." Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Luiz4200****:** Yes; but things are about to get a little better….maybe…Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****MCI****:** Yes; Abis Maul hitting on Sarah IS very disgusting. But, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you like this one, too!

**To ****DxS Phreak****:** Hey now, don't insult Pauley Shore thus. No one is as bad as Abis Maul. And yes, I caught the reference to youtube…I love Aladdin Spectacular…You know they're thinking of making it a Broadway Show? Anyway, here's your update!

**To ****MisticDust****:** Hey, I'm glad you liked it! And I forgive you for missing an update. You do sports, I do theater…I understand. Wait no more, fellow senior! Here's an update!

**To ****SaverofTheMoons****:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. And yes, if Sarah could move, Abis Maul would be missing one of his more valuable appendages right now.

**To ****1fanofthemarauders****:** Glad you love it! Here's an update!

**To ****Animelover1002**: Don't worry; Abis Maul won't get to her. Hope you like the next chapter! Keep reviewing!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. My editor, IrishBeerIsGood, private messaged you about your request to draw the characters. If you have any questions about it, you can either PM her back or e-mail me directly by way of . Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOT…I WISH I OWNED GENIE…BUT, I DON'T. SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH MY LIL GENIE PLUSHIE…**_

**Alright Guys, we're still in Sarah's POV for this chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

_*Cock-a-doodle-doo!*_

I opened my eyes and slammed my head back, frustrated.

_Well, that was a nice 45 minute sleep._

I had spent the majority of my night fighting off Abis Maul. About an hour ago, a very well placed kick FINALLY gave him the message that I wasn't interested. He had passed out on a nearby chair.

I heard snickering to my left and looked over to see Lisa grinning at me.

"Rough night?" she asked.

I just gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look and she laughed more.

Slowly, everyone else woke up. By the time the rooster crowed a third time, everyone EXCEPT Abis Maul was awake.

Suddenly, a door slammed open and Abis Maul jerked awake, only to fall off his perch.

Jafar strode into the dungeon, looking arrogant as ever. "I trust you all slept well?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh yeah," Lisa rolled her eyes, "We all slept just _swell_. You should be in the motel business"

Jafar smirked at her response and then made a motion for Abis Maul to leave the room. He did so without complaint...I think he was too busy pissing himself to make a response.

The, Jafar made his way over to Jasmine.

"And you, my Princess?" he asked, a sly grin coming to his ugly mug, "I hope you had a pleasant night's sleep."

Then, Jasmine did something that I did not expect.

She smiled sweetly at Jafar...and said "Bite me."

My knees went out in shock and I heard Lisa snort.

_Oh God, she's been taking notes from Lisa._To my surprise (and incredible discomfort) Jafar just smiled at her.

"Looking forward to it," he hissed out.

Lisa and I looked at each other and stuck out our tongues out in disgust.

Jafar then pushed himself away from us to the door, and then took the form of the fake Jasmine.

"Hmm, I'll tell your boyfriend good bye for you Princess." the fake Jasmine purred.

The Sultan was the next to speak up. "When I get hold of you, Jafar..."

The fake Jasmine scoffed and then said in Jafar's sarcastic voice, "I'm SO worried!" Then, he/she left the room.

I shook my head. "He's disgusting."

Jasmine and Lisa both nodded their heads in agreement.

Quite suddenly then, we all heard a growl.

I looked up in time to see Iago fly over our heads and to the table that contained the crystal ball where Genie was. Jasmine, who apparently had enough of the 'silent princess' thing, immediately started yelling at him.

"How could you double cross Aladdin after all he's done for you?" she asked in angry amazement.

"I can't believe you would actually go back to working for a guy that treats you lower than dirt," I said, looking at Iago in pity. I could afford a moment of soft hearted-ness.

After all, I knew what he was about to do.

Abu, however, did not; and started screeching at Iago.

"Hey," Iago said, looking up from the crystal, "do I insult your mother?"

That shut Abu up real quick.

Iago then banged his beak down repeatedly on Genie's containment; each bang sending out an unpleasant sound.

Jasmine sighed in exasperation. "What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Committing suicide?" Lisa put in, in a mock hopeful voice.

Iago ignored her. "Oh, what does it look like I'm doing?" he exclaimed, raising a piece of wood over his head. He then proceeded to hit the crystal ball with it between his words. "I'm trying" --smack -- "to free" --smack-- "the chump" --smack-- "Genie." --smack--. At that last smack, the wood broke in half and he fell to his bottom. "So he can" --the piece of wood that broke off fell on his head-- "save your chump boyfriend!"

With an angry squawk, Iago stood up and actually picked the ball off of its stand. He heaved, and threw the ball onto the ground...Just not hard enough, apparently; the ball just bounced a few times.

Jasmine, seeing now that this could be what saved Aladdin's life, anxiously said "You have to lift it higher!"

Iago took a few gasps of breath before replying sarcastically, "Sure! No problem."

Lisa blew air out of her mouth, a sure sign she was frustrated and was trying to keep her temper in check. "Jasmine," she said, "he's doing the best he can. Let the Talking Turkey work!"

Iago smiled lightly at Lisa. "Thanks for vote of confidence, Doll Face."

Lisa rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't get cocky, parrot. You haven't gotten him out yet."

"Right." Iago flew down and lifted the ball up with his claws holding on to the decorative topper and started heaving it up.

He lifted it a good 12 feet off the ground before finally giving up and dropping it.

It made a whistling sound before hitting the ground and shattering; releasing Genie.

It was quiet for about fifteen seconds; then we heard Genie's voice say "Bibbidy, bobbidy, boo!" and we were all poofed to the top of the palace.

I sighed and rotated my shoulders.

"Lord," I said, "who would've thought being manacled up for a night would stiffen you up so much!"

"You're telling me!" Lisa replied as she did a full back bend, her spine cracking noisily like a machine gun before she stood upright again.

Genie then flew down to us with Aladdin in his arms.

"Oh!" Genie gushed, "and everyone is safe and sound."

"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed as she ran over and embraced my brother passionately.

As she did so, I felt a wave of jealousy rush over me. I couldn't help it as my eyes ticked over to Genie. The look of hurt in his eyes was almost enough to break my resolve...almost. I pushed back my emotions and forced myself to stay mad.

By God, I was NOT going to be the one to bend first on this. I deserved an apology!

So, to keep my mind off the blue man, I walked over and gave Aladdin a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey bro, glad you're safe." I said.

"Yeah!" Lisa joined in. "We're all happy you still have a head!"

Aladdin laughed a bit at her joke and laughed more when Abu jumped up on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Good to see you guys, too." he said.

Jasmine cleared her throat. "There's somebody else who wants to talk to you."

We all looked down as Iago poked his head out from behind Jasmine's pants.

"Hello..." he greeted quietly.

"You set me up!" Aladdin exploded. "How can you show your face? You're nothing but a-"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine interrupted, "Iago rescued us."

"Yeah, he set Genie free." Lisa added.

"He didn't have to," Jasmine continued, "but he did."

"Rescued?" Aladdin asked in disbelief. "Him?"

"Please note: did not have to, but did." Iago said. "Now we should be fleeing for our lives, if you don't mind!"

"No!" Aladdin stated firmly. "We have to stop Jafar."

"Yes," I agreed, "with him in power, the citizens of Agrabah won't stand a chance. We can't just leave them all to become slaves...Or worse, be killed."

"But how can we stop him?" Jasmine asked. "He's so powerful."

"Not in hand-to-hand, that's for sure!" Lisa put in. "He'll cheat."

"His lamp."

We all turned our heads to see Genie, looking very solemn. "You destroy Jafar's Lamp, you destroy Jafar."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Aladdin decided.

He nodded to Lisa and one by one, she helped us onto Carpet. Jasmine first, then Sultan, then she looked at me.

I gave a quick glance in Genie's direction. He caught my eye and held his arms out for me. He knew I hated flying on Carpet because of my fear of heights.

…_I'd rather be scared out of my wits than to fly in his arms._

So, I pointedly looked away from him and hoped up onto Carpet.

Aladdin was about to get on, too. But Iago stopped him by tapping his shoulder.

"Reality check:" Iago said, "Jafar is large, and in charge!"

"Oh, yes," said the Sultan, "With Jafar in charge, there's no telling what he'll do to Agrabah!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "We have a responsibility."

"Maybe YOU do," Iago explained, "but I DON'T! I'm only responsible for me, myself, and nobody!"

"I understand Iago," Aladdin kindly said, "you've done enough."

We took off then, and circled the sky once.

"And thanks!" Aladdin called out as a final goodbye.

And with that, we took off to face one of the deadliest Disney villains of all time: Jafar.

…_And hopefully, we'll never see him again after this_

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to review!**


	15. The Final Battle

**(A/N): Hey ya'll! I'm here with an update for you! I was gonna publish it last night…but I kinda passed out on my bed. Hehehe. Anyway, the climax is in this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Just so you know, the POV's switch half way through from Sarah's to Lisa's. **

**Now, onto reviewer responses!**

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe**: Well, as far as Genie Sarah romance is concerned…well, he's about to feel reeeeealy bad….Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**To ****SaverofTheMoons**: Thanks for the prayers! The interview went well I think. They told me I'd know what happens within the next week or so…At least they won't let me dangle. Enjoy the update!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades**: Thank you for reviewing again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because while it does have humorous parts, it is a very serious chapter and I will eagerly await your opinion on it. Enjoy the reading!

**To ****Dimonah Tralon**: Yeah, I find it hard to stay mad at Genie too. But what can I say? Sarah's stubborn. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! (and as for the third movie…you're partially right. That's all I'm gonna say!)

**To ****Luiz4200**: When are Genie and Sarah gonna talk it out?...Well, sorry…can't answer that…it would give it away…sorry…Here's your update!

**To ****smallncrazy91**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! We all want Jafar to die a painful death; but you'll have to read to see if he does!

**To ****1fanofthemarauders**: I'm glad you liked it and reviewed! Thanks for reading!

**To ****DxS Phreak**: Well, THIS part is almost over. After this story, I plan to do about 10 oneshots for in between the 2nd and 3rd movie. Then, I'll write the one based on the 3rd movie. After that, I'm going to do a few more oneshots and one last story of Sarah and Lisa…unless inspiration hits me in the future, but no promises as to that. OMG I would LOVE it if Robin Williams was Genie in the Broadway version…I'd sell my HOUSE for those tickets (and I would probably have to, too). Here's your update!

**To ****Animelover1002**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much and _::salutes::_ happy murdering!

**To ****Halloween29**: Wait no more, doll! Here's your next chapter! Enjoy!

**To ****lovesaphira**: Here's the next chapter! I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:** _::sigh::_ Tell Mozenrath to chill out for me. He's just getting jealous because your interest is on someone other than him. But of course, my story could never take his place. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to see the pics! Hope you like this next chapter! Love ya!

**To ****LM1991**: Thanks for reading. Here's the update! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**To ****JenniferJ21**: Ahh, thank you! 12 days to go til' I'm legal! Of course I'll finish the story! I love it too much and I would hate to let so many people down. And will Sarah take Genie back…Maybe. You'll have to read to find out! Happy almost anniversary! _::hands you a purple cake with blue icing that spells out 'congrats'::_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOT…I WISH I OWNED GENIE…BUT, I DON'T. SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH MY LIL GENIE PLUSHIE…**_

**Alright, don't forget this story STARTS with Sarah's POV and halfway through switches to Lisa's.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**We flew down to the balcony of the throne room, where Jafar was sitting and gloating about nothing in particular.

We all got off Carpet and hid behind a pillar, so we could watch Jafar closely (and hopefully spot his Lamp) without being seen ourselves. At the moment, Abis Maul was clutching the Lamp like it was a lifeline and complaining about how Jafar wanted him to use his third wish to grant freedom.

"But you don't need to waste your third wish," said Jafar, stoking his beard manipulatively. "You want the sunken treasure of the Coeur du Mer? It's yours!"

With that, Jafar shot out a blast of magic and conjured a large ship full of treasure. Abis Maul started laughing maniacally and running around the ship.

"Genie..." Aladdin started.

"I'm on it, buddy!" Genie cut him off, poofing away from us.

We watched as he transformed himself into the mermaid figurehead on the front of the ship and reach out for the Lamp in Abis Mauls hand. He almost reached it, but the pudgy idiot ran off before he could.

Genie snapped his fingers, annoyed, and poofed back to us; shrugging his shoulders at a lost.

"So this means," Abis Maul started, causing us to peek out from behind the pillar and continue watching, "I could have more stuff?"

Jafar rolled his eyes and zapped a ruby the size of my head into existence.

"Ooooh! I always wanted one of those!" Abis Maul gushed, placing the Lamp on the throne.

"We need to split up," Aladdin said. "Genie, stay here and watch for an opportunity where you are. Lisa, head to that pillar and watch from there," he pointed off to the pillar that was further right, "Sarah, Jas, and Sultan; head over to the pillar on the left and wait there. I'm going to get closer to the throne."

We all started to go our separate ways as Abis Maul shouted out "Nice! More! More!"

Then, treasure randomly started falling from the sky.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Genie's hand almost reach the lamp; but a large gold statue landed on it, stopping its track.

As Jasmine, the Sultan, and I were making our way to our designated spot, a large chest appeared over our heads. Jasmine and I ducked out of the way in time; and it was only thanks to Jasmine's fast reflexes that the Sultan wasn't smashed.

"Okay," I said, "Sultan, we need to get you somewhere safe. This is going to be dangerous and we can't afford you getting hurt. Jasmine, take your father to the toy room," I pointed to the hidden door that was further right than the pillar, "and make sure the door is locked. Sultan, we'll come and get you when it's safe."

The Sultan took my hand and kissed it in a fatherly gesture. "Be safe, child."

I nodded my head and Jasmine led her father away from the throne room.

I saw Abu scurry before Aladdin to the throne as Jafar said to Abis Maul, "Now if it's obscenely excessive enough...perhaps you'd care to grant my FREEDOM."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, sure, freedom, sure." Abis Maul replied distractedly, heading for the throne.

Abu almost had the Lamp, but Abis Maul came and picked it up before Abu had the chance to grab it and run.

"I wish," Abis Maul started, "for Jafar to be..."

I knew Abis Maul wouldn't actually make the wish; but that didn't stop me from clamping my hands over my ears and shutting my eyes.

"Wait..." Abis Maul said slowly, "How do I know that these things won't disappear once I set you free.""The more pressing question is," Jafar said, crossing to Abis Maul and getting in his face, "how will you stay alive if you DON'T!"

Jafar's about to loose it.

Abis Maul fell back into the throne out of shock and Jafar stomped away angrily. Abu saw his golden opportunity and came out from behind the throne and grabbed hold of the Lamp.

"Bu-but you said genies can't kill! You said that!" Abis Maul stuttered.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Jafar stated callously, turning to Abis Maul. "What?!" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on Abu. Abu, seeing that he was out of time, grabbed the Lamp and started tugging at it.

"Huh?" Abis Maul looked to his side when he felt the Lamp being tugged at. "Hey!" he yelled and pulled the Lamp out of Abu's grasp, only to have Aladdin grab it.

"I'll take that!" Aladdin said.

And thus, the game of tug-a-war commenced.

"My lamp! Gimme!" Abis Maul called out childishly as they pulled.

But, the game was cut short by Jafar.

"The Street Rat! Still alive?" he said to himself, amazed. Then, shouting "NO!" Jafar blasted the two men (and Abu) off the balcony.

"Oh my God." I said to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Lisa standing on Carpet in front of me.

"Genie's got Al and Abu, we have to get Jasmine and the Sultan," she said quickly.

I took a breath and jumped onto Carpet. "I told the Sultan to hide in his toy room," I said, "Jasmine should be outta there by now."

We took off to the door to the toy room just in time for Jasmine to come out and (with a hand from Lisa) hop on. We flew down to the court yard to find Aladdin and Abu standing next to Genie.

After Aladdin had mounted Carpet, we heard grunting from above. We looked up in time to see Abis Maul (suspended from a tree by his pants) knock Jafar's Lamp to the ground.

Lisa and Aladdin guided Carpet towards it, hoping to pick it up in time. But right as we were about to reach it, Jafar (in full genie form) ascended from the ground in front of us. He laughed in our faces, and the power from the wind sent us falling in all different directions.

Jasmine and Abu landed in plant pots. Genie, Aladdin, Lisa, and I all landed on the ground.

"Crap! There's another bruise to add to my collection…" Lisa mumbled.

I sat up and shook my head to clear my swimming vision in time to see Jasmine go for the Lamp behind Jafar.

"Al," Genie said, looking at Aladdin, "I have an idea. Go get Carpet and wait for my signal."

Aladdin nodded and headed over to Carpet. Genie then looked at me.

I held eye contact with him, hoping my annoyance and anger at him were obvious. Apparently, he didn't get the hint, because he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Not so fast!" I heard Jafar yell as he zapped the place where Jasmine had been.  
_  
Genie's going to miss his opportunity!_

"Genie! Quit standing around like an idiot an-" the rest of my sentence was lost in Genie's mouth.

The kiss wasn't long; I didn't even have time to react.

After he broke the kiss, he stood up, transformed into Aladdin, and walked over to Jafar.

"I thought you said you two broke up?" Lisa whispered to me.

"I thought we had..." I mumbled, still slightly dazed.

Then, Genie called up to Jafar in Aladdin's voice. "Give it up, Jafar! We're obviously too much for you to handle!"

"You!" Jafar spat back, enraged. "You're a fool to challenge me. I am all powerful."

"Some all powerful!" the fake Aladdin responded. "You can't even get ride of a lowly street rat."

"A problem," Jafar sneered, "I mean to rectify right now!"

Jafar reached down and picked up the decoy; squeezing him. 'Aladdin' started turning blue and swelling, until Genie dropped the guise completely and revealed himself.

"WHAT?!" Jafar called out.

Genie just snickered. "Gotcha!...Go Al!"

With that, Aladdin was off after the Lamp.

Jafar let out an angry snarl and threw Genie to the ground close to Jasmine, knocking him unconscious. Then, he transformed Carpet to glass, causing him to wreck and Al get knocked out.

By this time, I was blind with rage.

"Jafar!" I yelled, running over to him. "You worthless, low, conniving, villain! If you hurt Genie, so help me God, I'll..."

"You'll what?" he asked me, in a mocking tone. "You can't do anything to hurt me. Why, if your fool of a sister was stupid enough to fall into my trap, there is no way YOU would ever be able to defeat me." Jafar then reached down and picked me up; similar to how he had done Aladdin, only he wasn't squeezing the life out of me. "But why is it," he continued, "that you threaten me because of what I do to the blue genie and not your own brother?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as my face flushed.

"Ahhh, now I see," he said smugly. "You're in LOVE with the genie! I should've realized it. After all, he got soooo hot and bothered when I told him how I was going to kill you during our little confrontation."

My eyes widened.  
_  
During his and Genie's fight...Genie...defended me?_

"However," Jafar continued, unknowing of the rage that was ever rising inside me, "I will have to think of a new execution for you; one more befitting of a whore."

I growled angrily and did the only thing I could do to him...I bit his hand. I bit it pretty hard, too; seeing as how I tasted blood.

He hissed in pain and threw me.

I went tumbling down from the height, screaming the entire time.  
_  
This is why I hate heights!_

I landed on something hard. First, I felt a sickening crack in my wrist, then, a sharp pain in my temple.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

I watched in horror and helplessness as Sarah fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, Sarah!" I screamed as I ran to her side.

Her face was turned away from me, but I could already tell she was unconscious. I put two fingers to her neck to find her pulse. It was there; but just barley so.

I carefully rolled her over so I could examine her wounds. My eyes were first drawn to her wrist. It looked slightly bent out of shape, was horribly bruised and was probably broken.

Finding no other serious injuries on her body, my eyes moved to her face. What I saw next nearly made me vomit.

I've seen blood before; plenty of times. I used to shoot up heroine like it was nothing. I am not a squeamish person at all...but the sight of a line of blood trickling from Sarah's temple was enough to make me puke.

I ripped the bottom part of her pant's leg off and used it as a compress to her head; to stop the blood flow. Then, I gathered her up as best I could and propped her head up in my lap.

"Sarah?...Come on Sarah, wake up! You can't leave us now!"

No response.

I looked up at Jafar, who was watching me. "JAFAR, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him in fury.

He was about to attack me, but Aladdin reaching for the lamp caught his eye. So instead, he lifted his hands to the heavens and caused the ground to crack and separate so all that remained were random islands of land floating in lava.

I lifted Sarah up and carried her quickly and gently to the far end of the garden, where the land had not separated. I refused to leave her side. To hell with Jafar! I knew that he was going to get his. Right now, Sarah needed me...If this was her dying moment; she was NOT going to leave this world alone. Hell, if I had anything to say about it, she wasn't going to leave at all.

I turned to watch as Aladdin floated helplessly, clinging to his island while simultaneously trying to reach for the Lamp. Out of the corner of my eye, I also saw Jasmine and Abu desperately try to wake Genie from where he lay, still unconscious.

Jafar continued to laugh with malicious glee. "Give it up, boy!" he exclaimed. "You shall never have my Lamp and there is no one to save you this time."

Then, right on cue, Iago flew down from the sky; calling out "Hey Jafar...SHUT UUUUUUP!"

_Never thought I'd be so happy to see that Talking Turkey..._

Iago made a wild dive for Jafar's Lamp.

"Traitor!" Jafar exclaimed, shooting fire at Iago.

Iago had just taken hold of the Lamp when the fire ball hit him. He fell onto a small island with lamp.

"No!"

I looked a little to the right and saw Jasmine looking onto the scene in horror. I also saw Genie shake himself awake. Then, I looked back to where Iago had fallen.

He didn't move...and that's when Jafar decided to gloat.

"Good help is SO hard to find these days. Isn't it, Aladdin?" Jafar then continued to laugh maniacally.

He was so busy laughing in fact, he failed to notice Iago's eyes open and his foot kick at the lamp, successfully pushing it off the tiny island.

But Jafar did see his precious Lamp, his only source of life, fall into the hot lava.

"My Lamp?! NO!" Jafar shouted as he started to fade.

The island that held Iago started to fall apart.

"Aladdin, get Iago!" I shouted, even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me, but I had to do something to help.

Aladdin reached out and scooped Iago up before the bird tumbled into the ocean of lava.

Genie, now fully awake and aware of the dangerous situation, stretched himself, literally, from his fast deteriorating island to the main ground. Jasmine and Abu ran across his back and then he snapped himself back to normal size. All three then gazed on as the island they had just been standing on crumbled into the lava.

Genie turned and looked around, searching for Sarah.

He found her; unconscious in my arms.

I saw him stop breathing for a second. Then, he ran over to me and kneeled next to us. I removed the fabric from where I had been applying pressure to her head. It had stopped bleeding, but now the entire left side of her face was smeared with blood.

Genie wretched slightly and closed his eyes. After composing himself, he bent down and wrapped his arms around Sarah to pick her up.

I reluctantly let go, and stood with them. Sarah was cradled in his arms, looking almost childlike in comparison to his mass.

Then, we heard a high pitched scream. I looked away from my fallen best friend in time to see Jafar writhe in pain, before becoming transparent, and then disappearing into dust. The ground started closing up, and Aladdin managed to make it out with Iago still in his arms.

Then, the sky turned blue. Carpet was restored and everything was put back to how it was before Jafar had taken power.

That was it.

The nightmare was over.

Jafar was gone, and would never come back.

I looked to my side, almost expecting Sarah to tackle me with a forced hug.

But it didn't come.

Sarah was in Genie's arms with a fractured wrist and a bleeding temple.

_Sarah..._

Sarah could be dead.

* * *

**(A/N): **_**::Lies down flat on the ground as sharp objects go whizzing close to head:: **_**I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! THERE'S MORE TO COME! **


	16. Pain

**(A/N): Greetings fellow fanfic readers and writers! I'm back with another update! I hope I didn't keep ya'll waiting to long. **

**On a personal note, my birthday is next week and I'm getting my first tattoo. I designed it myself about six years ago, so I've wanted it for a while. It is a cross (representing my faith and how important it is to me) a crescent moon in the background (representing magic, fantasy and my imagination) and Greek drama masks hanging from the corner of the moon (representing my passion for theater and all things drama)**

**So, yeah. I decided that since I'm getting an early b-day present, I'd give you guys a chapter to honor it! Now, onto reviewer responses!**

**To ****SaveroftheMoon****:** Listening to music always helps me get into the story, too. Anyway, still no word from the college…I'm starting to get nervous. Projects…blech! I hate 'em. But what I REALLY hate are science projects. I can deal with English and foreign languages because they usually involve creativity. But science is just kinda…there. Hope you like the update!

**To ****Dimonah Tralon****:** Hope this update was soon enough for you! Yeah, that kiss between Genie and Sarah was a surprise to me too. It just kind of popped out of my head! Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****SmileyPenguin****:** hehehehe…Hot Coco is niiiice…I wish I could have chocolate cake, but our oven is busted! (I shiver to think of what I'm going to do on Christmas Eve when it comes time to bake cookies for Santa!) Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****AuroraandRosalieWannabe****:** Unfortunately, Genie can't fix Sarah because it wasn't a magic power that hurt her. It was a fall….and if you want to get technical, it was the sudden stop at the end of the fall…Anyway, you'll just have to read and see what happens. Happy reading!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:** _*gets starry eyed*_ A picture of Sarah and Genie?..._*glomps*_ I would LOVE you FOREVER!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do that!...Chain Mozenrath to the bed?...Scarves are better. They don't leave scars. Enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing!

**To ****DxS Phreak****:** That would've been interesting…but alas, my muse commanded it otherwise! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****LM1991****:** Here ya go! Enjoy it!

**To ****Rose Colored Mirrorshades****:** I don't know how that plot twist came to my mind, but it did. I guess part of it was just the fact that I realized I needed to put Sarah in a fatal situation for the rest of the characters (namely Genie) to realize what she meant to the plot and to their lives. Thank you once again for reviewing and I can't wait to hear from you again.

**To ****Luiz4200****:** Ah, maybe. You'll have to read to find out!

**To ****FloweroftheBlueStar****:** _*shrugs*_ I hope he does. Right now, it really depends on if Sarah's gonna live as to whether he has the chance, doesn't it?...Enjoy the read!

PS: IT'S SOOOO GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU! I'VE MISSED YOU!

**To ****smallncrazy91****:** You know he feels horrible! And…IF she wakes up…Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****MCI****:** I'm glad you though the chapter was amazing! I hope this one lives up to that legacy!

**To ****Halloween29****:** Thanks for the compliments! They really do mean a lot. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**To ****Animelover1002****:** Glad you finally destroyed your arch nemeses. I actually had a dream about Peter Pan last night…Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And yes, I will be writing one for the third movie!

**To ****lovesaphira****:** …Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to read to find out!...

PS: You'll find out if you keep reading!

**To ****1fanofthemarauders****:** *_laughs manically* _Mwahahahahaha! Yes, I can be quite evil when I want to be. But, here's a new one! Maybe this one will end better…maybe.

**To ****rollingbell****:** _*looks horrified*_ Nononono! Don't cry! I hate to make people cry…unless they're tears of happiness. Although, the last chapter was kinda sad…Anyway, here's the more you asked for!

…hehehe…I made a rhyme.

**To ****Kat Angel711****:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's an update!

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOT…I WISH I OWNED GENIE…BUT, I DON'T. SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH MY LIL GENIE PLUSHIE…**_

**Oh! Before I forget! I'm starting this chapter with an entirely different POV! Hope I do it justice. And don't forget; **_italics_ **are thoughts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Genie's POV:**

I watched the last of the palace be restored back to order. Jafar is gone and he's not coming back. I should be thrilled. Why am I not?

I look down at my reason; lying limply in my arms.  
_  
Sarah...no._

Sarah was completely unconscious. Her face as covered in dried blood and her wrist was obviously broken. Genies can't kill. That's Rule Number One, so she can't be dead!  
_  
But...then, why can't I feel her heart beating?_

I brought her body close to mine and buried my head in her neck, choking back a sob.  
_  
Sarah, please...don't leave me now. I have so many things I need to tell you. You need to know I'm sorry and that I love you!_

Yes, I did love her.

I had been avoiding her the last few days; sure, but that's only because Sarah is so beyond anything I've ever known before. She's beautiful, caring, intelligent, and boy can she laugh.

I backed up from her and looked at her face again.  
_  
I may never hear her laugh again..._

After Sarah ran off from me in the garden, I felt horrible. But, I still didn't know what I should say to her; so I stayed where I was.

That's when Jafar found me.

He challenged me, mocked me, and humiliated me. But what made me the angriest was when he threatened Sarah's life. Jafar told me he had already caught her and knocked her unconscious. He said that once he was free, he would torture her until she begged for death.

I wanted to kill him. Not with magic, but with my bare hands.

But he, still having the power of the Lamp on his side, was stronger than me and I ended up locked in that stupid crystal.

I know she didn't know; but when I was stuck in the crystal, I heard every word Sarah said to Lisa. It tore me up inside to know that Sarah thought I couldn't feel passion for her. It also made me a little mad.

"_Me not feel passion!?!_" I remembered thinking. "_I feel more passion than any mortal could DREAM of feeling! I waited for true love for millions of years; wishing, hoping, and praying that I would find the girl for me. Now I find her and she doesn't think I can feel passion?!?_"

That's when I made the decision to stop feeling shy and unsure, and to follow my instincts.  
_  
_"_I'll show her_." I thought, a little sinisterly. "_When (if) I get outta here and Jafar is defeated, I'll show her just how passionate I can be!_"

That's why I kissed her before I took off to distract Jafar for Aladdin. She needed to know that I loved her; and since I didn't have time for a big speech, I settled on a hot kiss. That kiss was just a sampling of what I had in store for her later.

I was going to start acting on my impulses (and by the seven deserts, did I have impulses when it came to Sarah!).

But now, I may never have the chance to act on impulse or to be spontaneous and romantic with the woman I love.

I stood up as Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu approached us. Lisa stood as well and walked over to the three of them.

Aladdin was caring an unconscious Iago.When Jasmine caught sight of Sarah, she let out a strangled cry and her knees buckled. Lisa reached out in time and supported her weight.

Two losses?

Aladdin sucked in a breath of air and let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

Lisa just looked on. Her eyes looked dead and dull. Lifeless.

"No..." Jasmine whispered from her place leaning on Lisa.

Aladdin buried his head into Iago, and let out a sob. When he pulled back, he said, "B-but I thought Genies couldn't kill."

Just then, Iago started coughing. "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

We all looked down to see the parrots eyes open and him let out another pitiful cough.

"Iago?" Jasmine asked a little hopeful.

"All right!" Aladdin exclaimed, "Iago you're okay! Then that means..."

We all looked down at Sarah. I was ready for her to open those beautiful hazel eyes and smile at me again.

...But it didn't happen...

Sarah didn't wake up.

"Sarah?..." I whispered, silently begging her to respond.

"Jafar," Lisa said; her voice cold "didn't use magic on her. He threw her...Jafar didn't kill Sarah; the fall did."

"NO!" I shouted angrily. "Sarah is NOT DEAD! She can't be! I never-" I broke off at a sob there. "I never got to tell her..." I swallowed another cry. Finally, I took a deep breath.

"I love you, Sarah."

* * *

**(A/N): Review please!**


	17. Resolutions

**Sarah's POV:**

* * *

**  
**_**I love you, Sarah.**___

That voice...I know that voice...But, he can't be saying that. He wouldn't...

I breathed in a little; just a small breath. Anything more would hurt too much.

I smelled him.

Oh God; that wonderful mix of musk, smoke, and magic.

Then, I became aware of my surroundings.  
_  
GOD MY WRIST IS KILLING ME!_After sucking up the pain, I realized that I was nestled in a pair of arms.

_His arms..._I would know this embrace anywhere. I've dreamt about it enough. Then his words echoed through my mind again.

"I love you Sarah...I love you so much! You're my world. I'm sorry for what I did just...p-please don't leave me."

I felt something wet hit my face.

_He's crying!_Genie had apologized. He did love me still.

I gathered all my strength. "I love you, too," I managed to push out.

I opened my eyes slowly and took in what was around me. I was in Genie's arms, Lisa was supporting Jasmine, and Aladdin was holding a severely burned Iago. But what really got me was they were all looking at me with their mouths agape.

"You-you're still alive??" Lisa asked bluntly.

I giggled as much as I could without hurting myself. "Of course. Did you really think I would leave you now?" I looked up at Genie and smiled lightly. "Right when things are gettin' good?"

That shook them all out of their shock.

Lisa let out a smile (a real smile!), Iago gagged a bit, Aladdin and Jasmine laughed out of relief, and Abu and Carpet high fived each other.

Genie, who was still holding me, let out a huge laugh and shouted, "She's alive!" before shooting into the air like a rocket.

"Genie!' I shouted in terror. "HEIGHTS!"

He stopped abruptly and looked at me slyly. "What ever happened to 'I don't care as long as you're holding me', hmm?"

I faked glared at him.

"That was before," I answered, "I almost died from falling."

"Oh," he nodded, pretending to care. "Well, I know something that will take your mind right off heights, sweetheart."

My heart leaped at his name for me. But I kept cool and just raised my eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

He leaned into me, but instead of kissing my lips, he kissed the section of neck right below my ear.

I shivered violently, not expecting it.

Then, he whispered in my ear. "Really," he stated.

Genie then kissed me on the lips.

_Hell yes!_This kiss was nothing like I had ever felt before. It was so deep and powerful. It was as if he was pouring his very life and soul into me. I even felt an electric shock of magic shoot through me from him as his tongue felt its way into my mouth.

Fireworks were everywhere!

...Literally.

As Genie and I parted, I shook my head at the firework display that was going off behind us.

"What?" Genie asked, laughing at my look.

"And I thought," I replied, "that you couldn't get any more cliché."

After the statement left my mouth, I felt a wave of pain make it way up my left wrist.

"Ouch," I hissed.

Genie smiled kindly at me.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you some medical help."

As he floated down to the palace, I couldn't help but let the 'Lisa-ness' in me shine. I looked at Genie out of the corner of my eye. "Does this mean you want to play doctor with me, Genie?"

I waited for him to turn deep blue and stutter out some incoherent response.

Instead, he smirked at me.

I immediately became intimidated.

Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into?...

"Maybe later, sweetheart; you need rest right now. After you're healed, however…" he trailed off.

_...I can't wait to find out!_

_

* * *

**(A/N): ****Well there you go, ladies and gentlemen! Sarah LIVES! But, we're not over yet! Two chapters to go yet! Stick with me just a bit longer and review please!**_


	18. All is Well in the World

**(A/N): **_**Midnight Gypsie yawns as she makes her way to her new Laptop with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a Mountain Dew in the other. She opens up her Word doc only to have her Aladdin muse yell at her "**_**Where the HELL have you been!? YOU MISSED YOUR DEADLINE!!!!!"**

_**Midnight Gypsie rolls her eyes slightly. **_**"I'm sorry, but I saw Hellboy 2 for the first time and that caused my Hellboy muse to come over, and after he left my Lord of the Rings' muse decided to descend upon me for a while. And then my birthday and Christmas happened when I got a new laptop and the internet decided to not work…I've just been busy!**

_**The muse scoffed. **_**"Heh, don't apologize to me. Apologize to your readers." **

"**I will in my A/N!"**_** Midnight Gypsie replied hotly. **_

"**Well, then get to writing!" **

"**Fine!"**

"**FINE!"**

**Yeah, so…that's pretty much how my morning went. So, I'm here to say I am SOOOOOO sorry it's taken this long to update. Well, anyway…. I'm combining what were supposed to be two short chapters into one longish chapter. I hope you guys like it! Well, onto my last Reviewer Response 'Don't Rub the Lamp! 2: They're Back'!**

**To smallncrazy91:** Yeah I couldn't very well kill off Sarah. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the last chapter.

**To Dimonah Tralon:** Thanks for the complement, it means a lot. Yeah, you'll learn more about Genie as the story goes along and if you love the Genie/Sarah-ness, you'll love this chapter!

**To AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** I've broken my wrist two different times before, and I'm here to tell you, death feels like a better option. And I want to thank you! My editor and I want to think you; we have been arguing about how good Genie would be at role playing since he is in fact a genie. *gets up and does happy party dance with you* THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING and for the cake! Here's the last chapter!

**To DxS Phreak: **Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter and sorry for the late update.

**To Halloween29:** WAIT NO LONGER! HERE IT IS!... *in a really quiet voice* sorry it's so late. Enjoy!

**To Animelover1002: **Wow. I'm glad you liked it so much and I hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations. *as if talking to a waiter a la 'When Harry Met Sally'* Can drink what she's drinking?

**To Liana-Wolfe: **Yeah, you gotta love the Genie/Sarah fluff. *said to Mozenrath* give her back her freakin' pencil sharpener so she can freakin' draw her freakin' pictures! You arrogant jerk. *back to Liana-Wolfe* Nothing against you of course, I'm hoping he'll give it back. Hope you enjoy the last chapter; keep looking for updates in the series. P.S. Let me know when you put stuff out on DeviantArt.

**To SaveroftheMoon: **I actually wrote both chapters at the same time, I was just waiting for the opportune moment to put out the second part. I couldn't kill off Sarah; where else would I direct all my Genie fangirl-isms? Hehehe.

**To FloweroftheBlueStar:** True love is the only thing worth living for these days. And thanks for the peacock feather, you just inspired a new one-shot. Enjoy the last chapter!

**To Rose Colored Mirrorshades: **Greetings again. I am incredibly sorry for my delay in updating, however I hope the quality of this chapter will make up for it in full. This is the last chapter of this story; however the 'Don't Rub the Lamp!' series still has much to come. It is my deepest hope that you will continue to read and review this series. Enjoy the final chapter!

**To lovesaphira:** Please don't forget to breathe, you wouldn't be able to read and review the story! lol. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and continue to watch for the next instalment of the 'Don't Rub the Lamp!' series.

**To Luiz4200: **You will have to keep reading to find out. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**To LM1991: **YES SHE IS ALIVE!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing, sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter.

**To MisticDust: **Hello my fellow senior! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Finals are a bitch aren't' they? I have yet to take mine. I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others. Keep reading and reviewing.

**To 1fanofthemauraders: **Thanks for the review. I thought it was about time to get Genie and Sarah back together. Enjoy the last chapter!

**To Padme4000: **Thank you so much for the complement. Don't worry about not being able to review; I haven't even update since I was so busy. This is the last chapter in THIS story but there's much more to come. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Ok guys, before we finally get this story ball rollin', I would especially like to thank my editor, IrishBeerIsGood for all her dedication to this story. If it weren't for her, you'd probably get an update every other month...maybe...Anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOT…I WISH I OWNED GENIE…BUT, I DON'T. SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH MY LIL GENIE PLUSHIE…**_

**And on with the story:**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I sighed in frustration and boredom as I looked down at scroll I had just read for the thousandth time.

After Genie had taken me to the doctor's in the palace, they had deduced that my wrist was indeed broken. So, they gave me the best treatment Agrabah could give….

They made me drink some nasty tasting shit that knocked me out for three weeks.

When I finally came to, I found myself in my own bed, my wrist tightly wrapped in bandages, and Lisa at my side, sketching quietly. She looked up when she heard me try and sit up and she assisted me; afterwards handing me a canteen of water.

After I drank, Lisa explained to me that I had been comatose for three weeks. The doctors said that this time was the most crucial for my healing and I couldn't move my arm at all in order for it to heal right. So, they gave me a dose of the medicine every other day.

After the doctor inspected me the day before, they said it was safe for me to wake up; on the condition that I didn't get out of bed until he said so….

That had been about two weeks ago, and I'm still confined to my stupid bed.

I always get plenty of visitors, though. The Sultan would come when he wasn't busy and would bring me things to read from the library. Jasmine would come and talk girl with me (at which time Lisa would promptly leave the room). Aladdin would stop by and ask me for advice on this and that. Lisa, since she shared the room with me, was always near at hand to tell me about this new sword and about how a new raid went.

Genie was my most frequent visitor, though. Ever since we had kissed and made up (literally), Genie had been a lot more open. We would spend hours with him telling me about his adventures travelling the world and I would listen and ask questions when necessary; and when he decided he should leave and let me rest (by this point my ribs would usually be aching from laughter), he would always wish me farewell with a mind-blowing kiss.

However, in all the time we've spent together, he has yet to tell me WHY he had avoided me. So, I intended on asking him today.

But alas, he hasn't come yet. So, I am sitting here, bored out of my wits, while Lisa sketches, looking at me periodically.

"Surely," I said, wanting desperately to break the silence, "there are better things for you to sketch then me reading."

"Who said I'm sketching you reading?" she asked by, a sly tone in her voice.

I looked at her in suspicious curiosity. Lisa smirked smugly as she made a final stroke with her charcoal and turned the pad for me to see.

I visibly reddened.

The picture was of me, sleeping peacefully…but I wasn't alone. I was lying, not on my bed, but in Genie's lap. My body was propped up so my head fell against his broad chest. He cradled me with one arm, and his other hand was brushing my bangs aside. On his face was an expression of pure love, devotion, and passion.

_AND I MISSED THIS!?!_

"When did this happen?" I asked Lisa. I was surprised at how breathless my voice sounded.

"About three days after Jafar died." Lisa answered. "Genie would sneak in here at night when he thought I was asleep and crawl into bed with you and watch you sleep. He still doesn't know I know about it, so I'm gonna use this picture for blackmail when I get the chance.

I rolled my eyes. "Leave it to you to turn a picture that beautiful into a tool of evil…But, if you've already told me about it, how can you use it for blackmail?"

"Well," she said, trying to be innocent, "Genie doesn't need to know you've seen it…does he?"

Before I could respond, there was a knock on our door and Genie poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" he asked, smiling gently.

Like a flash, the sketch was back in Lisa's art bag and she was looking at me with the question still on her face.

I smirked lightly. "Sure." I answered to both Lisa and Genie's question.

Lisa smirked back at me and stood while Genie came in. "Okay," she said, "I'll leave you two love birds alone. Don't make any babies while I'm gone."

I blushed again, but giggled while my face reddened. Genie paused as if thinking when she walked passed him.

"So," he called after her, "does that mean you want to watch?"

My giggles escaladed into full out laughter as Genie just barely dodged the sharpened pencil that was thrown at him.

He shook his head and came to sit on the edge of my bed, looking down at me.

"Hey, sweetheart." he greeted, leaning over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself," I replied back, smiling.

Genie's grin decreased just a little and he reached up and traced my smiling lips with his thumb.

"You have such a beautiful smile, Sarah." he whispered.

I felt my heard jump into my throat as he brought his hand to rest on my cheek. I reached up and put my hand over his own, leaning into his palm.

_Okay, Sarah; __lovey-dovey time needs to stop. You need to talk to him about him avoiding you, remembe_r?

I took a breath and let it out, mentally cursing my logical mind.

I took Genie's hand that was still pressed against my face in my own and brought it down to my lap.

"Genie…there's something I need to ask you." I said, staring at our joined hands. When I looked to his face, he looked curious and a little concerned, but I could tell that he would answer honestly. "Genie, why were you avoiding me?"

His black eyes widened in slight shock but then he simply shook his head, a bitter-sweet smile on his face.

"I knew you were going to ask me that eventually…Okay, I guess now is a good a time as any to explain myself." He took a deep breath and placed his other hand on top of the mine; so both my good hand was trapped between his two large blue ones. "Something you need to understand about me, Sarah, is that I've been searching for my love for all eternity. And let me tell you, that's longer than it sounds!"

_Damn, it sounds long to begin with!_

"After a while, I became hopeless. I still looked, but I felt in my heart that I could never find love…not real love, anyway. But then, Aladdin rubbed the Lamp and I met you, and you were different. You were so sweet, and you cared for your family so much…It was different from anyone I had ever met before."

By now I looked like a tomato and couldn't look away from those two black abysses that were his eyes.

Genie gave my hand a playful squeeze. "Not to mention," he started, "you are incredibly easy on the eyes."

If possible, I blushed even more.

"As time went on," he continued, "I fell more and more deeply for you. I never dreamed in a million years that you could love me back. But that day when I was set free and I kissed you for the first time, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you loved me and I loved you." Genie reached up to me and ran a finger behind my ear and gently touched the hoop that still resided there. "When I was away, not a day went by that I didn't think about you. And the more I thought about you…the more scared I got."

He dropped his hand from my ear, to my shoulder. "Sarah, you are so beyond anything I've ever known. And you loved me!…I didn't know what to do. I had never had the love of a woman before. I had no idea what to say, how to act, what was appropriate. So…when I got back I just decided to avoid you all together."

He looked into my eyes and placed his other hand on my unoccupied shoulder. "I was wrong; and I am so sorry to have put you through that." He leaned his forehead against mine and I almost collapsed from the intensity of his gaze. "If you forget all else, then remember this, Sarah Williams. I love you; and I will always love you until the end of time."

With that, Genie pressed his lips to mine and I shattered into a million pieces.

When he pulled away, I started babbling. "Genie, I'm sorry I ever doubted you! I-"

Genie cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips. "Don't you dare apologize, sweetheart. I was in the wrong. Let me have this one." He sighed melodramatically as he took his finger away from my lips and leaned back a bit. "You can be wrong next time, okay?"

I whacked at him playfully with my good hand.

"Oh, by the way!" Genie said, sitting up a little straighter. "I think it's about time I gave you this.."

He reached into an invisible pocket and pulled something out. It was a small package that fit into the palm of his hand, wrapped in gold paper with a silver ribbon.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from his hand.

"Your gift from my travels, silly."

I glanced up at him and he gave me a slight nod. I placed the package in my lap and untied the ribbon and the pulled the paper down to reveal my present.

"Oh, Genie…" I breathed out.

He picked up the fragile gift and set it into my good hand.

Sitting just so in my palm was a beautiful stained glass jewellery box. It was octagonal in shape, and was held closed by a small gold latch. The coloring of the glass was stained blue and green; save on the lid. The lid was still stained glass, but it had a picture of a beautiful blood red rose, just starting to bloom.

"Genie..." I whispered reverently, "I-its beautiful."

"I saw it in Paris," he said, "and it reminded me of you."

I was close to tears as I looked up at him.

I placed the box gently on my bedside table and looked back over to my love.

"Thank you." I said.

I reached up to him and pulled him to my level, all one handed.

Then, I pressed my lips to his. He held me to him as we began to deepen the kiss. I felt him start to lean me back on my bed, when I heard the door open.

"Oh, come ON you guys! What did I tell you before I left!?"

Genie and I snapped to our normal sitting positions to see Lisa looking at us extremely peeved.

"What is it, Lisa?" I asked, slightly miffed at being interrupted.

"The Sultan wants to see everyone in the throne room. Let's go."

"But I can't-" I started to protest.

"The doctor's said you could get up and walk around after today, as long as you keep the bandages on and don't strain yourself. That's what the Blue Dude was supposed to tell you when he came in." Lisa said, crossing her arms accusingly.

I looked opened mouthed at Genie. "Genie…is that true!?"

He smirked and shrugged. "Hey, can you blame me for wanting you all to myself?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, standing up from my bed.

"I guess not." I said, fake resilience dripping from my voice.

"Come on, turtle doves, let's go." Lisa called from her place in the hall where she had already taken off.

Genie and I simply looked at each other and shrugged, making our way to the throne room.

We entered with his arm draped over my shoulder. Lisa had (of course) beat us there and was sitting beside (of all people) Iago.

"Ah, there you are!" The Sultan greeted us as we walked deeper into the room.

He came over and pumped Genie's arm up and down before giving me a fatherly hug. "It is so good to see you up and about, my dear. "

"I FEEL good to be able to walk around. I felt like my legs were going to fall off from boredom."

He giggled and made is way over to Aladdin. I caught sight of him and Jasmine and they both waved slightly at me. All I could do was smile and nod slightly, seeing as my good hand was occupied around Genie's waist.

"Now my dear boy," the Sultan addressed Aladdin, "or should I say, my new vizier?"

"Oh, say it!" Iago said excitedly from his place on the pillow. I could see the bandages on him, as well.

_Looks like he got pretty beat up, too._

"Sultan," Aladdin started, "but-"

"BUT?!" Iago interjected. "What but? 'But' is such a strong word!"

Iago flew to the place on Aladdin's shoulder, knocking Abu off in the process. Abu almost attacked the loud mouth, but was pulled away by Carpet.

"Sultan," Aladdin continued, "I can't be your vizier."

"What!?!" Iago asked incredulously before flying to the Sultan. "Sultan, the boy's talking crazy talk! Don't listen!" Getting no response from him, Iago flew back to plea with Aladdin. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?" he screamed.

Aladdin just shrugged and smiled. "The world." was his answer.

That caused Iago to pause, but only for a moment, before he leaned down to Aladdin and whispered none too quietly, "Look, personally I'm with you, kid. But let's take this one step at a time."

I looked at Genie, exasperated. He held up his hand in a 'one moment' gesture and grabbed Iago. Using his magic, Genie wrapped Iago's beak in bandages, successfully cutting off his incessant talking.

"What I mean is, "Aladdin explained, "I want to see the world. I can't just stay in the palace….There's too much to do, too much to see." Aladdin turned to the window and looked out.

Iago ripped the bandages off his mouth and continued as if they were never even there. "Hey, what about your girlfriend? Do you think that this lovely princess is just gonna wait around here?" He let out another squawk as Rajah swiped him down underneath his big paws.

"I most certainly will not!" Jasmine exclaimed, making her way over to Aladdin, ignorant to Iago's know-it-all response of 'there, ya see!'. "I'm going to see the world, too."

I smiled lightly as I leaned up against Genie and looked to where Lisa was sitting on the steps to the throne, polishing her Sais, seemingly ignoring everyone, but I knew better, she was paying attention to everything. We made eye contact and she gave me a short nod with a small smile.

It was the end of the second movie.

Next up: King of Thieves…but I'll worry about that when it happens.

I sighed contently and snuggled into Genie, he gave me a tight squeeze as I listened to Iago's final lines of the movie:

"Okay, that's it! The madness is spreading! Arrgh! Crazy talk! Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people!? Shouldn't somebody ask what the brave parrot wants to do?!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN TURKEY!"

* * *

**(A/N): Okay everyone, there's the end of the second fic in the series.**

**So, what's next? Well, since my inspiration is ever wandering, I decided to tackle two one-shot series at once. The first and most important one will ****definitely be the 'Don't Rub the Lamp! 2' shots. But in between each of those, I'm going to be writing another bunch of one shots that have** **been a long time coming. It's called the 'I Am…' series. Basically what I do as an actress is write a background story for my character. I've wanted to publish some of them for a while now, and I've decided that now is as good a time as any. So, I hope you might take the time to read those, too. **

**After we see if I'm any good writing two one shot series at a time, I'm going to try and work on one of the many ****fanfics that have been swarming in my head while I work on the third installation of DRTL, but we'll just see how that goes. **

**For now, I wish you all a Happy New Year's!**

**Love, **

**Midnight Gypsie (Michelle)**

_**(E/N): I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking with us through the **__**sporadic and random updates. I've also been asked to tell you that MG doesn't have internet. She has a new laptop, but no internet connection to go with it. So, until that problem gets fixed, anyone who wants talk to MG will have to have the message relayed to her through me. Keep a weather eye open for the one-shots which should start to be published fairly soon. Until then, a late Happy Christmas and a slightly late Happy New Year's to all and to all a good night! **_

_**~IrishBeerIsGood~**_


End file.
